Simply Plain and Simple
by MistyWing
Summary: Arrangements are made between a plain girl and an angry boy... Mix in a hissing brother, a fake infatuation, a garden, and a balcony scene, but no, things don't get complicated. Q: Who's pulling the strings to this inevitable union? A: Two twisted mothers
1. Rolling into Outo

**Here's another one of those short Sakura & Syaoran pairing stories. It was written for Valentine's Day, but I was too lazy to publish it on that day… Harharhar. But I love this story and to not type this up and install this story would be a great lost. I do not want to deprive anyone of this silly thing I wrote. I absolutely adore this thing and that is why I'm going to post it and not wait until next year. All other CCS fics I'm working on are on hold at the moment, while I work on this piece. Chapters are short I know, but that's the way they are! I truly hope everyone will enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Peace and good reading! **

**Disclaimer: Lookey here; Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me! Boohoo… **

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
1. Rolling into Outo

Over the blue hills lay the capitol of Outo, The City of Beauty. Two perfectly round carriages rolled over the hills and crossed the bridge that brought them through the big welcome arch.

The recently widowed cousin of the Governor, Lady Yelan, brought along her entire family to visit her best friend, Lady Nadeshiko in Outo. She rode with two others in the first carriage. Four others rode in the second carriage.

In the first carriage, Yelan Li sat across from a scornful lordling, who scoffed at the scenery through the opening of their ride. He hid his raging amber eyes behind his unruly brown hair and refused to look at the people sitting across from him. One hand dug into his head and did not move from the mass of chestnut locks. His other hand tapped his knee impatiently.

Yelan shook her head slightly at her son and then shifted her gaze on the young lady beside her. This lady sat rigid, hands in a tangle over her lap. She also looked out her side of the carriage opening, but her eyes held a much different emotion. Her burgundy eyes glowed with a bright mirth. She blew some of the loose strands of hair from her eyes. The rest of her black, glossy hair was held up in two buns with lilies tucked in them. Two tails of braids trailed the buns elegantly.

Yelan shifted her head again, this time to gaze out at the opening instead.

"Mother!" Four hyper ladies waved at her.

Yelan waved back. Then, cupping her mouth with her hands she called out to them, "Girls, stay inside!"

Ignoring her, the eldest of the girls waved ahead of their caravan at the approaching city.

Yelan sighed as she leaned into her seat again. It was no use. When the girls were this thrilled, it was impossible to get them to listen.

"Mother, did you have to bring them, too?"

Yelan looked up, startled. The young lordling watched her with calm eyes. Now, his hands rested on his knees as he waited for an answer.

"Absolutely," she said, raising her head and smiling broadly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Around the breakfast table the Kinomotos ate in brief silence. Lord Fujitaka and Lady Nadeshiko sat side by side at the end of the table, beaming at their two children.

"Oops!" Their daughter stood up and reached to pick up her metal cup, spilling the grape juice over the white table cloth. It was the hundred and twenty first table cloth the family would have to replace in three months.

"Mons—" their son's eyes nearly popped out of his head as their daughter's foot landed on his with no mercy. Forks, knives and spoons dropped. A glaring contest began and if possible smiles widened on the other end.

"Sakura," Nadeshiko sang her daughter's name merrily. In the middle of shoving bread rapidly into her mouth, Sakura turned abruptly to her mother. Nadeshiko spoke slowly, "Remember what's today?"

Sakura blinked several times. Toya rolled his eyes and answered for her, "Today, the Lis are visiting us. And they'll be arriving soon."

Sakura gulped. "Li?"

"Forgot already, Monster?"

"No!" Sakura retorted.

A loud bell silenced Sakura's yelling. "They're here!" Nadeshiko rejoiced as she clapped her hands like a gleeful child.

Sakura took a gulp of juice and wiped her mouth on a napkin. Toya was already leaving and Sakura had to race to catch up with him. "Toya, wait for me!"

"Hurry along and get ready," Fujitaka called to the two of them.

"Yes, Father."

Then, Fujitaka wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and led her out of the dining area.


	2. Syaoran's Little Bride

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
2. Syaoran's Little Bride

"Yelan!"

"Nadeshiko!"

Two women embraced. The lordling behind Nadeshiko froze in shock at the friendly sight.

The brunette beside the lordling cried, "Where's Syaoran's little bride!"

Nadeshiko released her friend and at the same time her smile vanished. Yelan frowned and shook Nadeshiko gently. "What's the matter?"

"Well, you see… I didn't tell Sakura about Syaoran. She wouldn't be able to take the news."

"I took it," Syaoran interrupted suddenly.

"Yes, Nadeshiko. I can't imagine Sakura's reaction being worse than my son's." Yelan stopped and nodded her head towards the lordling. "He trashed the guestroom."

Nadeshiko laughed shakily. Then, she whispered something in Yelan's ear.

Yelan gasped. "No, no, no! Syaoran is not physically violent towards people at all! He wouldn't harm even a fly! No! He likes to take his rage out on inanimate objects. He would never hurt your Sakura!"

Out of the blue, the brunette who had spoken earlier interrupted her mother. "That's her?"

Syaoran looked around the bodies that blocked his view. Behind a door, he saw a small head poke out and stare at them.

Nadeshiko wore a gentle smile and beckoned for the girl behind the door. The girl shook her head at her mother, drawing a frown on Nadeshiko's lovely, pale features.

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko barely breathed.

"Monster!" Toya, who stood behind Sakura, tapped his foot impatiently.

"Toya, would you please?" That was Fujitaka's cue.

Toya pushed Sakura out the door, his hands steering her shoulders toward the guests in their living room. Once they stopped in front of Yelan and her family, Sakura jumped to hide behind her brother. Her head hid behind Toya's broad shoulders perfectly, but once her brother placed more distance between them, she was out there for all eyes to examine her again.

Syaoran stared at her. She was nothing like her mother at all. She was scrawny even under the brown, simple robe she wore. Her pale feet were bare, with no elaborate slippers adorning them. She wore her auburn hair short and a simple brown clip clashed horribly with her red locks. She was nothing like her elegant mother. She was just plain.

The brunette beside Syaoran sighed audibly. Syaoran turned to tell her to shut up, but she left him in a bolt before his mouth opened. Then a torrent of his crazy sisters pushed him aside and joined the former.

"AWWWW! She's so adorable!" They shrieked in unison.

Sakura froze as they seized every part of her body and squeezed. They had her by the limbs and joints as they made loud incoherent remarks. Everyone except for the terrified Sakura covered their sensitive ears. Over all the noise, no one noticed that the girl was starting to hyperventilate right in front of them.

Then, like an alarm, a great scream pierced the hall and everyone flew to their corners, even the sisters.

**475 words, I think? You can count for yourself if you want because it wouldn't take long. It's short! **

**It's important for all of you to know that... I am writing the final chapters of this story by hand right now! Yes! Most of it is done already. And I have the maps of my future CCS works pushed into the microwave to preheat. I wonder what would happen if I put paper in the microwave... That would be a nice experiment. I tried a light bulb once. DON"T TRY AT HOME! I did it in school...I repeat don't try it at home, unless you want shards of galss in your eyes and a fire at your house. Back to the point... I expect everyone to hate me because each chapter is going to be less than a thousand words long. Sometimes, I might be uploading two or three chapters at a time. It's just how I split my work! So, yeah, I won't do any updating til' June. I think I mentioned this everywhere on the web, including my own webpage. With Ap's and finals just down the road, I refuse to write. Let's go people, you have a month to review! HAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Not like the Little Wife to be

**2 chapters uploaded, Grand total of 697 words. **

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
3. Not like the Little-Wife-to-be

Nadeshiko appeared in the guestroom, somewhat pink with embarrassment, and sat beside her husband. "Forgive my daughter, Syaoran."

Syaoran waved his hand at her impatiently as if he wanted to brush away her words of apology. He muttered a, "Whatever."

Toya was always fastidious about what men had to say to the two women in his life, his mother and his sister. It's safer to be diligent in choosing the right words and right actions in front of Toya Kinomoto or he'll beat you much to the point one's own mother would not be able to recognize one. At this time, here and now, right then, he thought the young lordling was being garish, so as he stood behind his honorable parents, he fixed the lordling with a glower that threatened man-eating dragons from the depths of his dark, swirling, brown eyes.

Nadeshiko cleared her throat before she spoke in her melodious voice, "Well, now that I have her settled in her room—"

"Nadeshiko, I'm very sorry about my daughters. They don't realize how scary they can be when they overwork themselves!" Yelan clasped her hands in front of her as she apologized in a high-pitched sort of way.

The four sisters standing behind the sitting Yelan and Syaoran bowed. Each one apologized. Sincere tears stung their eyes.

"It's alright, Dears. Sakura's just like that with everybody. She just needs more time with all of you… A great deal more time…"

"Yes, yes. Let us start with the names first," Yelan suggested with the accompaniment of a faint smile.

"These are my daughters, from eldest to youngest, Fuutie, Femei, Fanren, and Shiefa. The only young lady with the black hair is my niece and ward, Meiling Li." Then nudging the man sitting beside her, she proudly announced, "And this is my youngest, Syaoran."

"How do you do?" Nadeshiko asked everyone, even though her eyes rested on Syaoran for the longest time. "My husband, Fujitaka and my son, Toya. My daughter… Well, you've all met her." Nadeshiko blushed and leaned on her husband's shoulder for support.

The eldest, Fuutie, perked up and spoke hesitantly as she pointed at Tall Toya. "Is he like Syaoran's little-wife-to-be?"

"Him? Toya?" Yelan half laughed and half spoke. "Not at all! He's as calm and beautiful as the flower for the bee."

"Mother, I prefer that you do not refer to me as a flower or use the adjective 'beautiful' with my name."

The eldest daughter's eyes brightened dramatically. Then, without warning, she launched herself toward Toya. The other three sister followed suit.

This got Syaoran up on his feet and shouting, "Have any of you dignity!"

They cooed and fondled Toya. "Awww! He's so handsome!"

"Do you have a wife like our baby brother?"

"I'll be your wife!"

Nadeshiko and Yelan laughed merrily, worries deteriorating into a thin, crisp line, and they even momentarily put aside the mission of the top most priority to all mothers.


	4. Something is Amiss

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
4. Something is Amiss

"She's had a rough childhood if you really want to know the truth," Nadeshiko said.

Yelan and even Syaoran intently listened and watched Nadeshiko. Only the three of them occupied the room.

"People changed her even though she is a lot like me. Believe me, she is just the way I was when I was her age. She lacks grace and she is as prompt as a snail."

"That's wonderful!" Yelan exclaimed, clapping her hands. "So she's also gentle and kind like you."

"Yes." Nadeshiko fondly smiled at nothing in particular.

Syaoran snorted. "You suppose I'm attracted to 'that.'" He stood to leave. "Well, you are both terribly wrong. I'm going to scare her until she wants nothing to do with me." Then, he really did leave, slamming the door behind him on the way out.

Nadeshiko frantically looked over at Yelan. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to hurt Sakura."

"Are you kidding? This is perfect! I've never seen that look in Syaoran's eyes before!"

"What look?"

"The look of excitement!"

"Oh no, Yelan! What good would it do, if he's plotting to trick and scare my Sakura!"

"You got it all wrong, Nadeshiko. He's only always had a bored look for ladies. It's different with Sakura!"

"Oh!" Nadeshiko clapped gleefully. "I understand!"


	5. Always Timorous

Ch. 5 and 6 update (9/4)_  
_

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
5. Always Timorous

Meiling stood, smiling over at Syaoran seated in his armchair like a young king. She smiled over his brooding face, suppressing the urge to tease him right away.

"So, what did you think of her?" She asked for the umpteenth time, since Syaoran refused to answer her in the past hour.

"She's plain," he said, finally weary of her question.

"On the contrary, she just hides her beauty behind the rags she wears. In actuality, she's the diamond in the rough, Syaroan." Her grin widened.

"You've been playing too much golf."

"What do you like about her?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Meiling who was walking back and forth in front of him, shot him a disbelieving look. "Well, I'll be a monkey's cousin," she said, "You're either blind or just stupid. I liked her!"

"She was hiding from us like we were little green men plotting to take over this planet and eat the brains of its inhabitants!"

"She was just shy."

"And she dresses like a hag."

"Do you not rather she dressed that way? I thought you hated dressy woman."

Syaoran's lips tightened as he glared at Meiling.

Meiling placed her hands over her hips. "'Those who wear the most elaborate gowns turn out to be the Tarts of the Devil,' was how eloquently you put it, I do believe."

"There is a border between appropriate and excessively outrageous. She is not even near the border of appropriate and from what I've seen so far, excessively outrageous is foreign to her. I can't carry that girl on my arm looking the way she does. It would be a scar to my reputation."

"So you do plan on carrying her on your arm. Don't you?" She sounded hopeful.

"If that is what Mother wants."

"Auntie has introduced you to many girls this month. So much I can't even add them up with all my toes and fingers. She wants you to settle down. She can't force you to marry someone, not even a perfect match, like the cute Sakura."

"Meiling, I've never hit a girl before. Don't be the first."

The two of them left the room and headed down to supper. On their way down, they met a worried Sakura peaking through the halls. Meiling extended her arm out, stopping Syaoran short.

"What?" He cried out in annoyance.

Meiling's smile brightened as she waved to Sakura. "Hey, Ms. Sakura. How are you feeling?"

Sakura's eyes darted away from them the moment Meiling greeted her. She slipped through another hall and hurried away.

"She ran away," Syaoran stated the obvious.

"Ms. Sakura wait! I was wondering if you could take us to dinner. We aren't sure where we are and was just wondering…" Meiling turned in the direction that Sakura had taken and was shocked to find the pathway clear. "She's fast."

"And people expect me to keep up with that!"

"Stop addressing her as 'that!' Ms. Sakura has a name."

"Are you Lis lost?" Someone asked, abruptly interrupting them.

Syaoran and Meiling turned in shock and stared at Sakura's brother behind them.

"I'll be glad to take the both of you down to dinner," Toya spoke, a forced grin on his face.

"That would—that would be nice," Meiling breathed, dropping a curtsy. Toya offered his arm to her and she took it.

"What about your sister?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

"The mons—Sakura; won't be joining us tonight," Toya said, tossing the man a suspicious look. "She isn't used to the company, yet."

That night dinner was eaten in amiable chatter. The Li children bickered lightly, which made Toya feel left out as he never missed a meal with Sakura to pester. The parents were looking and admiring their youngers and laughed when they could and scolded when they should have. Day one was done, just like that.


	6. What is Nice

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
6. What is Nice

Syaoran stepped out onto his balcony just as the sun rode on the horizon. Syaoran was a light sleeper. He goes to bed anytime and usually woke up at dawn. He spent an hour outside, waiting for the sky to turn a bright blue. When it did he turned to leave his room.

Opening the door, he looked down. His eyes fell on the bouquet of white lilies, wrapped in a green ribbon. They lay serenely by his feet.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Meiling was running down the hall with an armful of pink lilies. "You got them too?"

Syaoran was not so puzzled or curious. He just picked up his flowers and dropped them in Meiling's arms.

At breakfast, lo and behold, a particular someone did not show up again. However, his sister brought up a curious topic pertaining to the "no show."

"Thank you, Lady Nadeshiko for the flowers this morning," Fu Mei said at breakfast. "Waking up to lilies is so romantic!"

"Ah… I didn't send flowers," Nadeshiko said.

"Wait… Then who sent them?" Meiling asked.

"Everyone looked in her direction. "Syaoran and I received them, too."

"Come to think of it, a servant handed me flowers this morning. I asked her to put it in a vase," Yelan indulged thoughtfully.

"Oh," Nadeshiko was smiling as she explained, "Sakura must have left them for all of you as a way of saying sorry."

"How sweet of her!" The Li sisters squealed in unison.

"That is so kind of her. Send my regards and thanks to her for me, will you Nadeshiko?" She turned to her son quickly. "Syaoran, what do you think of the kind gesture?"

"I think it's cowardly and unacceptable," was Syaoran's irritable answer.

"Say that again!" Toya slammed his fork into the oak table spikes down. It wobbled upright as it made the ringing "pluuung" noise.

Everyone was silent as the fork continued to vibrate for another thirty seconds.

Of course it would be Syaoran who ended the silence. "If she is really sorry she should just say it out. Not hide it behind flowers." The sound of Syaoran's chair scraping against the marble floor reverberated in the hall. It was like hearing nails scraping against a chalk board. He walked out of dinner in a composed fashion, that disturbed Toya so much he almost got up to punch him, but his father rested his hand right on a nerve in his shoulder. His boiling blood sizzled a bit.

"Well I thought it was very nice to see someone show care in such a fashion." Meiling said, raising her voice up an octave, so that her voice could even be heard between closed doors, "Anyone who thinks otherwise is either plain stupid of discreetly lying."

AN: I'm lost. I need to settle in right now, so I don't know why I updated today. I guess I needed to check my internet connection here at school. I'm going to stop confusing people now and talk about the processing of my story. It is completely on paper now! Ick, I can't write well anymore. I'm watching too much Naruto and Tsubasa lately. Haven't typed much. I haven't gone anywhere far this summer. Mainly stayed at home and watched stuff off my computer. Friends lent me their movies and stuff and I've been all over the place inside my house, finding a perfect place to watch my anime and movies. You see? I haven't picked up a book and read one for all three months. I've pretty much become an illiterate baffoon over the summer, and I'm pretty sure I can use a little organizing here and there. Fabolous weather now! Seriously, i'm spending more of my time outside again. Even though I have a phobia for EEE and misquitos, I went out on my porch and started writing stuff randomly. That was when I learned I can't really write anymore. I'm sorry if I disappointed you with these chapters. I'm hoping to be back with a fresh mind once first semester's over. See you all later.


	7. Chance Taken

_This is a four very, very, very short chapters update. At the end of Ch. 10 I have written a message to the readers. With that out of the way, everyone's all set to go!_

7. Chance Taken

Sakura flipped open the note and flipped it close. She did this several times. She had read the note so many times it was branded into her memory.

'_I would like to personally thank you for the flowers. Please come meet me in the main hall around noon time. I'll be waiting.'_

_Meiling Li _

Sakura tucked the note away in a drawer and hastily made her way out of her chamber. She took the first flight of stairs down, scurrying as fast as her slippered feet would allow her. The moment she landed at the bottom of the stairs, she dashed to the nearest exit.

"Ms. Sakura!" Meiling shouted in greeting. "Glad to see you are well," Meiling said sedately.

"Sakura twirled around to face Meiling. The features on her face were contorted in panic and anxiety.

"It's okay," Meiling assured her. "I won't bite."

Meiling skipped over to her. "So, you sent those flowers?"

Sakura had her eyes on the tips of her worn out shoes when she nodded her head timidly.

"Aw, Sakura. You're the best person in the world!"

"Why do you want to talk to me?" She asked quietly.

"Why! Why? Sakura! Is it wrong to make a new friend?"

"New…" Sakura paused for a lengthy period. "Friend…"

"Yes!" Meiling shouted angrily.

Sakura was somewhat taken aback. "I'm sorry… I don't have many friends…"

"So?" Meiling's brown eyes flashed.

"So…" Sakura twiddled her fingers distractedly.

"So let's start over like we've never met before!" She exclaimed as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Meiling Li. Don't worry I'm not like the Li sisters. I don't attack people I adore." Meiling rolled her eyes playfully.

Sakura smiled softly. "I'm the youngest daughter of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko." She took Meiling's hand and shook it meekly.

Meiling beamed. "Sakura, you are positively a wonderful handful for Syaoran!"

"What? What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing. How silly of me to be blurting out these things?"

Sakura looked away as she breathed an, "Oh."

"Hey, Sakura. Let's stroll around town. I need a new dress."

The two hung out all day.


	8. Yes and OK to Everything

8. Yes and OK to Everything

"Miss, your mother wishes to speak with you."

"Right. Tell her I'll be there shortly."

"Miss, she said now."

"Oh." Sakura followed the old governess out of her room.

Inside Nadeshiko's room were Yelan and her son, Syaoran. Sakura stepped in and was baffled at the sight of the other guests.

"Why, Sakura! Glad you're here. I was just talking to Yelan and Syaoran," Nadeshiko jabbered.

Sakura sighed. She gripped the nearest piece of furniture which was her mother's dresser. Was it just her, or was Syaoran glaring at her with irate amber eyes.

"Will you excuse us Yelan, Syaoran. I must speak with Sakura in private." Nadeshiko flashed them a glorious smile.

Yelan left first, followed by Syaoran. Sakura looked at him, but now his eyes were focused elsewhere. She was still thinking when the door clicked and Nadeshiko began to speak.

"What do you think of Syaoran?" She asked quickly. She reached for the vase of flowers.

"He scares me."

"Good, good, good… What?" Nadeshiko stopped arranging the flowers in her vase.

"He looks like he hates me."

"Did Meiling look like she hated you before she met you?"

"Um… Meiling is different," Sakura argued.

"Right. Then, I'll not digress. I have arranged a marriage between you and Syaoran. What do you think?"

"Oh. Um. Okay."

"Very well. Now step outside. Syaoran is just right outside that door waiting for you."

Sakura nearly fainted as she left her mother's room. Outside, Syaoran was leaning against the wall wearing a bored expression.

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked without looking at her.

"I-I-I-yes." Sakura frowned at the wall.

"Alright," Syaoran grunted. "There is only one rule or warning more like."

Sakura looked at him, who was looking at her, too.

"Stop talking to Meiling. She will brainwash you."

"Oh." Sakura looked away, abashed.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You are completely helpless."

"I-I-I-I…" Sakura paused to take a deep. "I'm sorry, My Lord."

"Don't apologize unless you mean it!" He turned from her and marched off. An arrogant smirk reached his mouth.


	9. A Sample of Sakura's Secret

9. A Sample of Sakura's Secret

Syaoran was wandering around the mansion when he discovered two females hurrying along the corridors that led to the gardens. Syaoran recognized them immediately and started muttering to himself as he preyed upon them. "I thought I told that girl to stay away from her… What kind of a wife does she think she is; disobeying a direct command from her master and lord?"

He trailed them out and hid behind a rose bush. He had a clear view of them sitting under the cherry blossom tree. They were two dignified girls, chatting aimlessly.

"So, Sakura… what do you think of my cousin?"

Sakura blushed. "I am not so quick to judge."

"I can't believe you agreed to the arrangement. If it was me in your shoes, I would give the brute the boot and a piece of my mind to my folks."

"My mother knows what's best. Besides I've never been… Engaged before…"

"I hope not! One time is enough. Do you really mean to say you've never been loved before?"

Sakura brought her rosy cheeks up to face heavenward. "It sounds like a beautiful thing. It is what my parents share and I would like to feel it too. To have someone love me and I love him is a dream for a girl."

Meiling grinned. "Syaoran is not exactly a dreamboat, but I think you might find him lovable."

"But nobody has ever loved me before."

"Nonsense!"

"It's true," Sakura whispered looking over at the bushes where Syaoran crouched hidden. Her pride crushed with every second that passed because she had almost no faith in herself. "It's true because I'm too plain."

Meiling snorted. "Why, you're the most beautiful person I know! Who made you think you were plain?"

"Many people. They all said I was plain…"

Syaoran leaned forward to hear more, but Sakura wasn't talking any more.

"None of it is true!" Meiling stood up. "You're too good for anyone even my cousin! My useless, good-for-nothing-of-a-cousin does not deserve you. He is worth a fart in comparison to you!"

"What?!" Syaoran stood from his hiding place. "You can call me a brute or even a good for nothing man, but a fart… Get real!"

"Syaoran, how long have you been hiding over there? Wait, why are you hiding over there?" Meiling raised these questions softly.

"I was admiring the roses," he lied as he bent over the bushes.

Sakura paled as misery settled in the pit of her stomach. She got up slowly and stared at Syaoran.

He looked up from the flowers and stared right back at her. For once, anger was unreadable in his deep amber eyes. His eyes only held hers for seconds since Sakura never stayed in one place long enough for people to study her. She took off, leaving a fluttering dust of cherry blossoms behind her.

"Sakura!" Meiling cried hurrying up on her heals. She watched worriedly as the girl dashed away.

Meiling suddenly turned on her cousin. "Syaoran!"

"Would you quit screaming, Woman?"

Meiling huffed. "You moron! Go apologize!"

"What for?"

"Girls are very sensitive about the things they say to people. That is why they only tell certain people. How would you feel if I was listening into one of your conversations?"

Exasperated and defeated, Syaoran stalked away.


	10. The SECRET

10. The SECRET

"There is a story behind Sakura's lack of confidence."

Yelan and Meiling were at the edges of their seats as they leaned forward in anticipation. Meanwhile Syaoran groaned from where he stood near the window.

Nadeshiko forced a smile. "I sent her off to school for girls when she was twelve. I decorated her in pretty, silk, pink and pink blossoms in her hair. The next thing I knew she was begging to quit."

"Oh, whatever for?" Yelan interjected.

"Yes, yes. I also thought it was out of the question," Nadeshiko said, "But then Gentle Toya suggested I go see her in school. I did and it was the most horrible thing for a mother to witness."

Nadeshiko covered her eyes. "I saw a couple of girls picking on my Sweet Sakura. They called her ugly and pushed her to the floor! I couldn't believe my own eyes. These girls were brought to school to learn etiquette, not rough housing!" Such nasty things were done and said to Sakura and I had no idea!"

"What were their names?" Syaoran asked gently.

"I don't know. I never asked. Maybe Sakura might tell you when she feels the time is right."

"I want to know," he said in a deep, commanding voice.

"He cares!" Meiling cried abruptly as she twirled.

"Do you really?" Nadeshiko questioned him politely.

Syaoran looked away from her and started heading out. Meiling followed him in distress.

"Oh dear," Nadeshiko sighed wearily. "This is harder than we expected."

"A bunch of girls battered Sakura's self-esteem and brought her to where she is today?" Yelan spoke bitterly. "How wretched." Her fists clenched.

"That is an event of the past. I'm more concerned about Syaoran and Sakura right now."

"Don't worry. There's always plan B." Yelan blinked countless times to wink away the burning anger towards the girls who changed her future daughter-in-law.

"Come now, we don't need to resort to that just yet," Nadeshiko said thoughtfully. "I'm sure there is some way to get Syaoran to confess his obvious feelings."

"He would never confess aloud, Nadeshiko, "Yelan said in a hushed tone. "He only acts."

"That's even better," Nadeshiko giggled. "I wonder what he'll do… Oh!"

_You finished the four chapters! Good job. I just want to point out the little things before I sign off and go. The rating has gone up to T because of a bit of language and scenes. By the time I finished this story, I realized it was going way over the speculated rating. Not exactly way over, but around there. For precautions it has gone up, so if you're under 13 make sure you have parental consent. I doubt any of you younger readers are actually going to do that, which in fact, is actually alright, since I never really write anything that is too inappropriate. It can be naughty sometimes, but never inappropriate. _

_How many of you have lied about your age when you go to the movies? Ha! I never had to. If I wanted to go see an R rated movie, I just went to see it with an older friend! So, you see, there is a way around things like this, but you know what? The right thing to do is ask your parents because as an adult, now, I am supposed to tell you this. Oops, I'm going on a tirade again. _

_I wonder what's going on with fanfiction lately. I have to keep postponing my updates because of server problems. I don't know what's happening, but if this keeps up, updates are going to be SLOW forever. FAST FROWARD… I'm crunched on time! Lots of projects and papers, which I will not complain about, but only mention. Frustrated, because I get writer's block on outlines. I'm talking about outlines, here! Come on, who gets writer blocks when they're working on outlines?! I should go do something nerdy, like read the dictionary, so I can chill out for a second and collect my thoughts. Words are stupid. That's all._

_Bless you all! Thank you for leaving a review! _


	11. Another Side of her?

**Update: 3 Chapters-Ch 11, 12, 13**

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
11. Another Side of her???

"You're horrible!" Sakura's furious scream shook the hall.

"That's me, Monster." One of his feet was on the first step of the staircase when he made it clear he agreed with his little sister.

"You make me so mad!"

"And that amuses me."

Sakura shrieked in outrage as she stomped up to him from the bottom of the stairs.

Syaoran, who had overheard them, hurried towards them. He was so bored; he was thrilled for a chance to watch some sort of fight break out. Syaoran stopped short when he realized that it was Sakura, his-wife- to-be, yelling. His feet slowed as he gawked at them in disbelief.

"I can't wait to get away from you!" Her voice broke at the end.

"Sakura, I love you too." Toya remarked sarcastically.

Their voices hushed and their heads turned to clapping behind them.

"Is that it?" Syaoran asked between his clapping. When neither of them answered him, his eyes fell on Sakura. "If you are done you better come with me."

Toya jumped in front of his sister with his arms spread. "Don't talk to her like that—Sakura go to your room."

Sakura nodded timidly without looking up. She turned to walk up the stairs.

"You answer to me, now," Syaoran called out, "Remember?"

"The hell she does! Not in this house," Toya spat. He grabbed Syaoran by the front of his shirt.

Angry again at her brother's action, Sakura stormed down the steps and slammed a foot over her brother's toes. Toya flinched, throwing Syaoran aside and falling before his sister in defeat.

There was no remorse for her brother in that girl. She glanced back over at Syaoran and immediately he noticed the change in her attitude. Her eyes which were once sparking in determination were now gleaming with uncertainty when she looked at him. When Syaoran finally looked her straight in the eye, she turned away and covered half her face with her baggy sleeves. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and seized one of her hands. "Come on," he grunted, pulling her along. Once the two of them were clearly distanced from Toya, who was still nursing his foot, Syaoran released her.

"You're stupid," Syaoran criticized.

"I was trying to help," Sakura whimpered.

"Before you try to help others, try to fend for yourself for once. I don't even know why I even agreed to marry a worthless woman like you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm surprised that even came out! Will you be passing out lilies again?"

Sakura winced as if his words were needles pricking her skin. "You didn't like them?"

Syaoran glared at her as he backed her into a wall. He brought his face down so close to hers she felt his nose press against hers.

"That's right. I need a strong, but obedient girl for a wife, not a gardener."

"Syaoran, are you harassing Miss Sakura? Believe it or not, you're going to one day regret it when she dumps you for it," Meiling interrupted him with a shriek as she ran up to him in rage.

The more regal Nadeshiko and Yelan walked slowly behind Meiling. Both of them were smiling brightly.

Nadeshiko leaned in to whisper in Yelan's ear, "You know, Sakura has never been near enough to a boy without running away."

"Ah!" Yelan gloated. "Syaoran would never get too close to a girl for that matter."

"It's destiny!" Nadeshiko whispered with her hands clasped together. Yelan laughed at the look on her friend's face.

Meiling pulled Syaoran away from Sakura and started swatting her hand at him. "You big wannabe goon! I'm gonna teach you a lesson or two on how to treat ladies as sweet as Sakura—if there are any as sweet as her in the first place—with my fists!"

Sakura was holding Meiling back, while Syaoran went on ranting about how humiliating Meiling looked and how pathetic Sakura was. The mothers were laughing at the comic scene the whole time.


	12. Boring Closet

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
12. Boring Closet

Meiling pulled open Sakura's closet. "This will not do!" She cried in horror.

"You need a dress for the convention." Meiling flung her arms up in the air and started pacing.

"I can't go, Meiling. It's not my place," Sakura whispered.

"Not your place?! Not your place?! You are THE daughter of Lord Fujitaka and Lady Nadeshiko, having no place at the Governor's party?! Either people are crazy or the beautiful Sakura Kinomoto is just shy. Please, tell me it's the latter. I can only fix the latter!"

"I'm not all that, Meiling," Sakura sighed in resignation.

"You shouldn't listen to a bunch of bonny-oh-I'm-so-perfect-with-my-heavy-make-up-on-fake-face lasses!" Meiling was now up on her feet and shaking the wires out of Sakura's brains. Sakura was laughing giddily through all the shaking.

"You might think this is funny," Meiling grunted. She got up and started rummaging through Sakura's plain dark dresses again. "Boy, will Auntie Yelan flip when I tell her about this! I'm about to do a 360 myself!"

"Meiling, please stop."

"I guess it's good that you hide yourself in old rags. After all, that's the reason why Syaoran is interested in you at all. He doesn't say much about it, but he likes a cute virgin when he sees one."

"He's… Interested?" Sakura hesitated on the words.

"Are you?" Meiling asked, playfully nudging Sakura in the side.

"What kind of flowers does he like?"

Meiling roller her eyes. Sakura was wondering why everyone was doing that so much lately. "Why don't you ask him yourself? God, Sakura! Men give ladies flowers. Not the other way around!"

"I love passing out flowers. It's like giving something I love to the people I love."

Meiling looked at Sakura as if the girl had two heads.

"He does not deserve you. We better find you another man at the convention. If a man like Syaoran cares at all he would wait in line like the rest of them!"

"I don't want people waiting in line for me!" Sakura shook her head in dismay.

Meiling gave her a reassuring smile. "Then, maybe we'll just get some people to notice you? Not a lot. I just don't want Syaoran to take advantage of you. It's your choice whether you want to commit yourself to such and arrogant brute. Don't make it seem like Auntie and your mother are forcing you into this contract. You can back out anytime."

"Syaoran is just fine," Sakura murmured with a deep frown upon her face.

"Alright! Then, you must impress him! We're going to recruit Auntie Yelan and we're going to get you into a real dress." With that said Meiling's idea was initiated with the snap of her fingers.


	13. Unraveling

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
13. Unraveling

"Mother, will you tell Sakura to quit staring at me," Toya complained aloud.

Sakura looked away.

"Toya will you stop that?" Nadeshiko asked impatience finally taking a toll on her.

"I'm sorry, Brother Toya. You have never been mad this long before. Why now?" Sakura stood up and accidentally bumped Syaoran in the arm as he was eating.

Toya looked to Meiling and smiled. "Is that a monster howling? Will you tell it to keep it down?"

"Sit down," Syaoran ordered Sakura, "He's not worth it."

Sakura puffed her chest indignantly. Glaring, she threw her napkin down. "That's very rude, Toya!"

Fujitaka rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Toya, you're acting like a child in front of all these people."

Toya's mouth was flapping, but no sound came out. Both his parents were ignoring the fact that Sakura was attempting to climb over the table and scream at the top of her lungs. They were too busy chiding their son as if everything was his fault.

Syaoran finally stood and in the process grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go you."

He led her out of the dining hall and they heard Toya curse loudly.

"What a…" Syaoran started, but paused when he heard Sakura sniff. He backed away from her a bit.

"I hate it when the cry," Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Toya doesn't get angry easily. I step on his foot all the time," Sakura sniffed.

Syaoran flinched at the memory of seeing Sakura stomp on her brother's foot.

"He doesn't refuse to talk to me because of it."

"You are so dense! He's mad at you for taking my side instead of his," Syaoran ranted, at last fed up with her ignorance.

Sakura still looked at him with a disconcerting look.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Hello? You weren't listening to him. That's why he's angry!"

"But I was listening to you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Before she even saw the smirk appearing on Syaoran's face she ran down the corridor to the gardens. Syaoran followed her in irritation.

"What are you up to now?" Syaoran demanded as he watched her go around the garden gathering flowers.

She frowned as she replied, "getting flowers for my brothers."

"That is such an absurd thing to do! This is why you don't have any suitors. Not only do they consider not even giving you a second glance, they could also conclude how dull you really are."

Sakura had no retort for her future husband. She never had. It was as if she could not hear him anymore. He wondered if it was going to be like this forever. Indeed, life would be boring if she didn't have anything to say to his complaints and put-downs.

As Syaoran continued mulling over all of her negative points, Sakura rushed passed him as if he was just a statue.

"Hey, you! I'm talking to you!"

Sakura turned to look at him. "I beg your pardon, My Lord."

"Don't ignore me like that!"

"Yes," she complied.

"You're so boring. You're like a machine. It's really boring. Maybe if you make something of yourself, men might at least look back at you and say you're real." Syaoran turned away from her and crossed his arms.

He waited for another apology from her, but when it never came he spun around.

He watched as she scurried away with an armful of flowers. He followed her quietly. When she stopped and approached a door, he had to hide himself behind a suit of armor. He observed as she knocked and Toya opened the door.

"Why is the Monster holding flowers?" Toya asked, giving her a face that was as grim as a corpse's.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she shoved the flowers into his chest. "For the man short of temper." She turned to leave, but Toya grabbed her, in the process ruining the flowers. Petals swirling around them, Toya pulled Sakura and gave her a noogie.

"Toya!" She screamed in outrage. "You're messing up my hair."

"You don't have hair."

"I do too! It's just short!"

"Probably not real."

"You know it is!"

"Riiight"

Sakura dropped her smile and gave him her serious face again. The next words, were words Toya was not expecting. "I really hope that you won't attack him again."

"Monster, I'm not promising you anything."

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her and nibbled at her bottom lip. Her big, shinny, green eyes were on the verge of tears.

Toya wavered. "But… I'll try…"

Sakura threw her arms around her brother as she thanked him over and over again


	14. Soft Fingers

_Simply Plain and Simple_  
14. Soft Fingers

Sakura nodded quietly as Meiling enthusiastically asked if she was making her crown of roses correctly. The two girls were sitting across from each other in the grass, smiling and laughing.

"Yelan is too kind, buying that dress for me," Sakura conversed amiably.

"Like she said, she'd buy anything for her future daughter."

"Hey!" A new voice pealed into their midst. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my cousin?"

Syaoran walked towards them, a furious glower taking over his face. He took long powerful strides toward the two ladies.

Meiling was in too great a mood to even let Syaoran's temper keep her from talking. "Sakura's teaching me how to make garlands!" She announced cheerfully as she stood. Strong Meiling pushed her cousin down.

At the same time, Sakura stood to bow respectfully to her fiancé. Meiling started babbling about how stupid Syaoran was as she seized a garland of roses in her pile. "There! A crown of roses for King of the Stupid."

Sakura shot her hands out and took the crown off. "No, Meiling. There are thorns!" She turned back to Syaoran and slowly placed her crown of columbines over his head.

Syaoran sat breathless, as he studied her flawless face. The urge to touch her beat his arrogance and he reached out a tentative hand to stroke her soft skin. A short gasp and a half grin came from her. She leaned in to get closer to him. "What kind of flowers do you like?" She whispered the question like it was a secret. She watched him carefully, afraid he would refuse her.

"Peonies…" He murmured demurely back.

"Ummm… Can you two get a room? It's getting intensely awkward for the single girl over here," Meiling interrupted them.

"Oh!" Sakura stood, blushing gently. In the process her finger pricked a thorn of the crown of roses in her hand. She yelped and clutched at her finger in utter shock. Syaoran on his knees, reached for her injured finger and was surprised to see so many drops of blood coming out of the tiny cut.

"Proposing, Syaoran?" Meiling jokingly asked. The position they were in suggested it.

"Syaoran ignored Meiling and pushed himself up. He ushered Sakura inside, still gently clutching her injured hand. "Come on, You." He nudged Sakura so softly Meiling thought she was dreaming. Syaoran had never treated anyone so gently in all her life that she knew him. How did a plain girl get this new side of Syaoran to appear? It was unbelievable…

"That Meiling," Syaoran said, shaking his head. "Always causing trouble."

"It wasn't her fault. I was a bit careless. I'm really fine," Sakura rambled.

"Shut up and get inside," he ordered, opening the door to his bedroom. She stepped inside and stood waiting, while Syaoran disappeared through his private bathroom door. He reappeared with clean wrappings.

He waved her to his bed. She obediently sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him with her wide, brilliant green eyes. Without making eye contact, he pulled a chair next to her and beckoned for her hand. At first he worked silently. For Sakura, it was hard to believe that she was in his room alone with him and on his bed. Her heart was beating rapidly. She thought it was going to burst right out of her chest.

"You are impeccably quiet around everyone else, but your brother," he stated, annoyed and not once glancing up at her.

"You-you told me to shut up, My Lord."

"That's definitely a mechanical answer," he grunted as he started tying the wrappings.

"If that is what you believe," Sakura squeaked, quivering ever so slightly.

Syaoran dropped her hand abruptly in her lap when he finished.

"We're done here. Leave," he said coldly as he turned away from her and started rearranging things on his nightstand.

Sakura scrambled up and thanked him. He nodded in response not trusting his own voice.

After he heard the click of his door closing, his tense shoulders slumped. He recalled how she reacted to his touch. She had seemed mortified and he got angry at her for it. At the moment, he was also annoyed with the fact that he wanted to touch her face again when he knew he couldn't and shouldn't think that way.

Syaoran left his room to clear his confused head. As he neared the lobby, Meiling burst from the parlor.

"Syaoran guess who came to see you?!"

"I'm not in the mood, Meiling."

"Not in the mood to see me, Little Cousin?" A rich, velvety voice spoke. "I'm choking on something called awe."

"You!" Syaoran cried, as he swung his body to face the one who stood by the parlor entry.

"Me," Eriol mimicked in a pleasant tone. His spectacles gleamed evilly. "Nice flowers," he commented, pointing outward to indicate Syaoran's head.

Syaoran ripped the piece of nature on him and screamed, "Hell!"

* * *

Everyone at the convention knew each other. This was because they were young noble ladies and men. The young ladies especially, knew of a few bachelors and elaborately adorned themselves for just the occasion. Many of them wept at the news that the handsome Syaoran Li was now reserved to some mysterious girl. Any girl that was to be Syaoran's wife had to be gorgeous and well-mannered, but how truly wrong were they? The girl had yet to show up to any high-class parties.

When Syaoran entered the convention hall, there was a high uproar. Girls swarmed around him just to touch the clean, black sleeve of his tuxedo.

"Freaks" a girl grunted as she tipped her head towards them. She stood off to the side, wearing an irritated expression.

""I think it's rather nice for Syaoran to get that kind of attention. That way he has to open up," was Sakura's opinion.

"Freak! That's your husband they're touching!" Meiling screeched as she swung her head around, pigtails flying around her head in a circle. "I would pummel them or pummel him!"

"Pum-mel?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Never mind. I'm going to show you off to some of the men. Let Syaoran catch you chatting and 'boom!'" Meiling stopped and let out an evil cackle.

"No, I have no intention of making anything go 'boom!'" Sakura protested.

"Don't be shy," Meiling urged. She took Sakura's hand and started tugging her, but Sakura remained bolted to the floor.

"No," Sakura pleaded, tears suddenly springing to her eyes. Easily, Sakura won Meiling over.

Meiling sighed as she deflated, sympathy rushing out of her like a release of wind. "Oh, alright. Let's just stand around and I'll point them out to you. Maybe you can approach the ones you're attracted to on your own without me dragging you around. That would be too attention-grabbing in the first place. Syaoran would obviously pick up the scent of fish you know?"

Sakura smiled softly as Meiling gave her a quick squeeze of the hand.

"That is Sir Odrid, son of the shopkeeper. Loves to travel and enjoys a good book," Meiling said.

"Over by the corner, standing with the lady in blue is Merchant Floyd. His father recently passed away."

Sakura's eyes stopped glowing and the corners of her mouth drooped.

"Eh… There's the philandering Peter, son of widowed Lady Jewel. Rumor has it that she poisoned her own husband to be with Larry, the owner of Happy Pub. Larry is only four years older than Peter. Larry is the one by the food. Her son, Peter, is said to have two girls at a time. Occasionally, he could balance more on his shoulders without being caught."

"By the door are two wonderful gentlemen, brothers in fact, who go by…"

"Pardon me," A voice of momentous power uttered between Meiling's speech.

Sakura felt the speaker's warm touch upon her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help, but notice this incredibly beautiful creature standing beside you, Meiling," he spoke.

Sakura turned to meet this stranger who apparently knew Meiling. Her eyes met navy eyes protected by shinning spectacles. He gave Meiling a nod, commenting, "lovely in red, Meiling. No surprise." Meiling laughed heartily.

"Sakura, this is the notorious Eriol Hiragazawa, King of every girl's heart."

"Mayor's son," Sakura sliced in. With a smile she curtsied, "How do you do, Sir?"

"Syaoran's cousin—" Meiling started, but once again was cut off. This time by Eriol.

"So you are the bride that Syaoran has chosen," Eriol stated thoughtfully.

"Syaoran and Eriol kind of grew up together," Meiling whispered to Sakura, pulling the girl aside. "They are life long rivals, at least in Syaoran's perspective. The twist is Syaoran has never beaten him at anything. Eriol is faster on a horse, a better shot with the arrow, and a class 'A' swordsman…"

"Meiling…" Eriol started eerily. "Are you talking about me behind my back?"

Meiling pulled her head away briefly to tell Eriol off, but the man remained in place, adorning a placid grin.

Turning back to Sakura she whispered more quickly, "Syaoran's going to be so angry if he sees you talking to Eriol. I'm thinking maybe this is over the top."

"If Eriol is family I want to get to know him. Since Syaoran is going to be my husband, I want to be a part of his family," Sakura explained gently as if to calm Meiling's nerves.

"You don't get it, Sakura. Syaoran will kill Eriol."

"That's over the top," Sakura sighed oblivious to the truth in Meiling's words. Sakura turned to Eriol, who surprised her as he was hovering by her elbow the whole time.

She gave him a watery smile, "Any cousin of Syaoran is no stranger to me."

Eriol leaned forward as he smiled down at Sakura,

"Your smile blooms like a rose under the bright sun. When I see it, I wilt with the other flowers at your feet, Pretty Sakura."

"Eriol," Meiling's voice was high with worry, "You know what's going to happen if he sees you…"

Eriol raised his eyebrow at her. "So?"

"That's the spirit," Sakura laughed. Meiling was shocked to hear such a timid girl speak in such a fashion. She almost fainted from the shock.

"Would you care to dance?" Eriol suddenly asked.

"I've never in my life…"

"Let me be the first to show you," he spoke, grasping her hand and leading her out to the dance floor.

He pulled her close and took one of her dainty hands, laying it gently on his shoulder. The other hand he twined around his fingers with care. He moved his head nearer to hers and put his mouth next to her ear whispering, "Just follow my lead, Sakura."

Sakura smile as she followed his steps.

"You're a natural," he murmured into her ear. For minutes they danced this close. Sakura did not seem to mind as the man's presence became more and more comforting.

"You know," his warm breath tickled her ear. "I think I like little Syaoran's bride. Maybe he should take better care of you."

"I like Syaoran's cousin very much as well. He has such a kind heart…"

* * *

Syaoran found Meiling decked in ruby red, her favorite color of course. She was fiddling with the lace at her waist as he approached her.

"Where is my wife?" He asked or pretty much demanded, seeing right through her fake innocent gestures.

"Hey, you were the one who said my presence was corrupt," Meiling argued.

Syaoran drew his eyebrows together suspiciously. "Where is she?"

Meiling let out a shaky breath. "Wow! How did you manage to shake all those fine ladies off? My! What wonders! I think they multiply by the month. Wouldn't you agree, my-happy- tempered-cousin?"

Syaoran was not stupid. He knew she was hiding something. His eyes scanned the dance floor. His amber, gold eyes flared intensely as they slashed across the couples until they finally found what he was looking for, but not expecting.

There, in the middle of the dance floor was his bride looking lovely and innocent in Sakura pink. The material seemed to hug her, so that her curves were accented. Her pale, exposed shoulders however were too much to bear. What was worse? His worst enemy had her in his wicked clutch. His head placed near hers as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

Anger raged up his mind, but something remained in the deep part of his chest. There was a small, sharp tug to his heart as he watched Sakura smile at Eriol.

Rage reddened, Syaoran pushed past the couples and pulled Eriol to the side.

"Syaoran?" He heard Sakura squeak in surprise.

Then, without warning Syaoran threw a punch aimed at Eriol's face, but the taller man, only by three inches, ducked with ease.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, blocking him from assaulting his cousin by standing in front of him. "Stop!"

"Well, what a welcoming party!" Eriol cheered. "It's good to see you, too, cousin."

"Stay away from her," he growled in contempt.

The hall was completely silent except for the vigorous, upbeat music going on in the background. The orchestra, good-humoredly decided to pick-up the tempo to match the situation. Everyone knew what was breaking out by now since all of them stopped to stare and gawk.

"Sakura doesn't mind… Do you mind, my dear."

Sakura turned pleading eyes to Eriol. Why did Eriol have to provoke him some more?

"Back off, Worm."

"Now, now, Syaoran. Name calling is not the way to express ourselves."

"Go to hell." Again Syaoran launched himself at Eriol almost knocking Sakura, the human shield, off her feel. Amazingly, the girl seemed strong and intent to keep Syaoran back. One of Syaoran's buttons popped out and his jacket fell open. She gripped the white satin of his dress shirt between her tiny clenched fists. He held her by the shoulders as he backed up from her forceful shove. Staring into her bright green eyes, his anger mellowed and his face relaxed as her warm breath tickled the flesh of his neck. His heart started to race at the sight of the disappointment that shifted in her eyes. "My Lord, please don't make a mess of things," she whispered. When he no longer struggled against her, she slowly drew him to her as her arms circled his tight neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Their bodies were in complete unity.

"Oh my my," said the regal Li Matriarch. "We have contact."

Nadeshiko shivered in delight beside her friend.

* * *

Midnight, Sakura was walking to her room while Syaoran kept up behind her.

"You will not be talking to Hirigazawa anymore," he said coldly, "I don't want to see you anywhere near him.

Sakura stopped walking and without turning around, murmured, "I-I don't think I can-can agree to that." She let out some air, irritated at herself for being such a coward and stammering her feelings out.

"Excuse me?"

Silence met his ears.

"Turn around," he ordered, the venom in his words leaking out of every syllable.

"When she did not heed him he forced her to turn. "You will not wear this dress again." His face glanced down her figure before it landed on her face again.

"You're mother picked it! She said it looked flattering and that you would like it," fear gone, she cried out. She was so close to tears, her teeth were chattering.

"I don't," he muttered, glaring down at her. What he really meant to say was, "the dress is beyond flattering. It had caught Eriol's attention and that is all the reason to burn it.'

"No," Sakura whimpered as she turned her head away.

"What did you say just now?" His voice was low, dark, and menacing.

"I—" She couldn't speak up for herself around him. He loomed over her like a beast, ready to strike.

"I'm expecting compliance from my wife…"

Something snapped as she remembered all the things he ever said to her. It snapped when she thought of the things Toya said about Syaoran. It snapped as she recalled Meiling's advice in their talks. Everything they said about Syaoran was true and with that something snapped.

So, Sakura straightened her back, turned her face away and spoke with a boldness that was not akin to her. "As I do recall I am only engaged to you, not married. If I am not your wife yet, I can do whatever I want. I may see Meiling or Eriol when so ever I please."

"What…"

"At least Meiling is fun and Eriol is kind. Eriol does not ask much of me. He does not call me stupid or mechanical and he by far has never been hostile towards anyone as long as I've known him."

Syaoran took a prolonged step forward that shook Sakura's core and had her stumbling backward. Steadily his gaze grew fiercer. In seconds, Sakura felt the wall pressing at her back side. She sucked in the needed air and braced herself from the fury that Syaoran was about to unleash.

"As long as this contract exists you are my wife!"

"But not a slave!"

"What makes you suddenly so bold to talk to me in such a way?" His face was completely red and positioned mere inches above her face.

"I shall go wherever I please with Eriol. He is good company and I—"

Her statement was cut in half; the last half forgotten. Syaoran had her in his grip, pushing her cleanly against the wall. Possessiveness gripped him the moment his lips met hers in an urgent telling of whose boss. His hands worked to pin her hard against the wall even though she did not even struggle under his grasp.

She was completely lost at that point. He smoldered her and asphyxiated her all at the same time. She opened her mouth slightly, even though he was still on top of her the way he was, just to intake some of his air if necessary. That was when he took advantage of her and delved deeper into her, trying harder to take and keep what was his.

They parted, his mouth hovering over hers. His eyes glinted in appreciation at the passionate look she returned with the lift of her lashes. Sweltering brown met hazy green.

Both of them breathed deeply, but it was between breaths that Syaoran spoke to her. "Remember, you are mine. Nothing you do can change that." Another kiss to her mouth and then another to her bare shoulder almost brought Sakura down on her knees. Taking a step back and away from her, Syaoran wore a devilish smirk.

What had he just done? He did more than just harass her this time. He nearly jumped her in the middle of the hallway! Syaoran made a run for it. 'Idiot!' He screamed to himself. What felt like he was running looked differently in Sakura's point of view. He seemed unfazed by everything that had happened just minutes ago and walked with strong, heavy strides. He was angry! And for what? Stealing kisses from her?!

Sakura watched him flee. When he was gone around the corner and she could no longer see him, she slowly slipped to her haunches. "What-what was that?" She questioned the air. Her breath hitched and she shivered as she suddenly realized that she was cold without him.

**AN: MAAAANNN… You people are probably thinking what I'm thinking. What the heck is she thinking? Turning this into PG 13 because she can't help herself? She loves to put power and aggression into Syaoran because he's just not Syaoran any other way. DARN, the chauvinistic, possessive, egotistical man. Someone should just sock him and believe me, if I saw someone doing that to my buddy, boy would I! AHEM! On the contrary, Syaoran is my dream guy, so I'll let this slide.**

**No, I'm not going crazy, talking about the characters as if I didn't write about them the way I did. Just giving some of the reviewers out there a driving force to your reviews, so go for it! Smash that button and review! Don't mind my violent way of putting things and flame Syaoran! Don't dilly dally any longer.**


	15. Blazon Day

**Update 12/15/08 Chapters 15 and 16**

* * *

_Simply Plain and Simple_

15. Blazon Today

"Oh Sweet Sakura let me gaze at you once more with the accent of sunshine on your pure and virgin skin," Eriol sang. His voice carried gently the morning fresh air.

The balcony doors opened and Sakura was staring down at Eriol, a feather of a smile on her lips. "How do you do, My Lord?"

"Fair oh so fair!" he cried. "Let the Earth melt at your feet, Angel for no creature has ever seen such farfetched grace and beauty."

"It's early, Eriol. Why the trouble?" She asked in a hushed voice, wittingly avoiding his obsequious song.

"She opened the door to let me in

And I looked at the beauty sprouting wings

She carried me up to the air

Let heaven grace her with all pretty things..."

Sakura let out a soft sigh and shook her head at him.

"Won't you join me in the gardens?" He queried, flourishing his arms out to her.

"I would be an idiot to resist," She laughed coyly.

A knock at her door sounded and Sakura turned from her balcony. "Sorry Eriol. I'll be down soon, just let me get the door. Make sure you keep quiet." She closed the balcony doors and drew the drapes over the windows. Then, she rushed to get the door, blushing with excitement.

"What are you so happy about?" Grumpy Syaoran demanded after she opened the door to him.

"It's a beautiful day. That's why I'm happy."

"Get dressed. I'm taking you out."

"Huh? But, I have a prior engagement."

"No buts. Get dressed."

Without another word, but a devastated look on her face, Sakura scampered to her bathroom and locked the door.

A song drifted towards Syaoran's sensitive ears. He followed the tune to the balcony doors and wrenched open the doors. Stomping his boots, he moved over to the railing and glared down at his sly, perfectly in-tuned cousin.

"Let the sun kiss you

Once we find our way to our tree

Let me pick eggs of a robin's nest with you

Come my pretty, oh so pretty

My hands will guide you through

And I shall be true, true, and true

Sweet Angel, I shall wake beside you

And kiss your rising—"

"Serenading under my wife's balcony, Hirigazawa?" Syaoran hissed.

"Caught me red-handed, Little Cousin."

"Cut the crap. Your music is folly."

The sound of a door opening drew Syaoran's attention back into the room again. He gazed back at Sakura in a simple brown dress.

"On the contrary," she said, moving across her own balcony and waving down at her new found friend, "I rather think you have a beautiful voice to match that beautiful song, Eriol."

"Thank you, Fair Lady."

"Compliments are a lot nicer. See?" She turned to Syaoran who was livid with hatred. He advanced toward his small wife and seized her around the waist. He threw her over his shoulder, kicking the doors shut as he carried her back into her own bedroom. Syaoran grumbled something like; "you will not fall for his charms… The guy's a nut job… Don't be an idiot…" –that sort of stuff. He fell right on top of her, but Sakura was not the bit frightened by his grumbling or his close proximity. As a matter of fact, she was quite used to it by now, just lying by and becoming supple to his words and touches. All she did was blink up at him as he leaned over her.

"Is he the source of your happiness this morning?" He growled, not too kindly.

The fear in Sakura's eyes that Syaoran usually saw was not there anymore. Her bright emerald eyes just looked back at him.

"So?" He asked again. Sakura touched his shoulder, pulling her self up and pushing him gently back. A slow, glimmering smile grew on her pale face.

"Eriol's you're cousin."

"Yes he is. On my mother's side."

"And Meiling?"

"Father's side. What does this have anything to do with your happiness?"

Blushing, the girl hesitantly grasped his hand, which was fisted against her bed clothes.

"With your permission, I would like to spend my time with your cousins."

Syaoran cast his eyes downward and inhaled her scent. He could feel her flesh against his and the feel of it jarred his mind.

"Very well."

"Really?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Applause sounded from Eriol, who stood at Sakura's doorway.

"That was so beautiful," Eriol said as he adjusted his spectacles, "Syaoran, you're like a prince. You truly are."

Syaoran jumped. "How did you get in here, Perv?!"

"Why, by the way of the door. I was a bit worried about Sakura when you carried her off like that."

"Get out!"

"I came to escort Sakura out, though."

Sakura climbed out of bed and stood next to Syaoran. "I can take you to the gardens. Would you like that Eriol?"

"It sounds splendid!" Eriol exclaimed.

Syaoran started. "I don't like the idea…"

"Sakura pressed her lips together in a frown. She looked the way she did when she fought her brother in front of him. There was a hint of frustration and a dose of anger in her body language. Her hands were on her hips and she was leaning forward.

Syaoran mimicked her.

Eriol looked on, caught by their amusing and playful act of a young couple.

"Alright! Go enjoy yourself! Don't keep the idiot waiting!" Syaoran cried throwing his hands in the air and admitting to his defeat.

She gave him her timid smile again and took his hand. "Why don't you come with us? With me?"

"No!"

Sakura's heart fell with her smile. "Alright, then… Let's go, Eriol." She walked out first, knowing Eriol would follow. When Sakura was out of ear-shot, he said to Syaoran, "that was harsh."

"Shut up," Syaoran muttered.

"Okay. Thanks for clearing the way for me to make my move. I'll see you around, Little Cousin."

Just then, Syaoran darted out of the room to go after his cousin. Of course, the young lordling remained in hiding when he followed.

In the tranquil gardens a few birds chirped. A warm breeze picked up Sakura and Eriol's clothes as they walked along the path between the flower beds. The pair looked like deities as they strolled down the pathway, their shirt and dress streaming behind them in the air. The wind also rustled the bushes that Syaoran took cover in. He was always close enough to pick up snippets of their conversations.

"You look beautiful, Sakura," Eriol stated.

Syaoran froze in mid-step and squinted to see Sakura's facial expression. He expected a blush and the dipping of her head in a shy manner indicating her modesty. He had not expected the complete opposite.

Sakura glanced back at Eriol and smiled warmly at him. "You're very kind. Thank you. And Eriol you look very handsome this morning."

"More handsome than your fiancé?" Eriol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now Eriol, that's not fair…"

"What do you see in him anyway?"

Sakura's hands touched her heart as she stopped walking. "He stands out because he's very capable and derogatory."

"That's nothing. What about me?"

Sakura dropped her hands to her side and answered him. "You? You are gentle and kind. You're a dear friend."

"You mean to tell me Syaoran is not gentle with you?!" Eriol cried in outrage.

"Syaoran's different."

"And you like different in your man. Is that what you're looking for?"

"No…"

"Then…"

Sakura's face straightened. "I want my husband to get along with my brother."

"That's easy enough. You're brother will love me almost as much as the ladies do."

Sakura's face cracked and she laughed out loud. "That will happen the day pigs learn how to fly—Toya wouldn't like my husband to start with. And then… Then again you will not be my husband."

Eriol reached out to caress her cheek. "I think you are worth the effort," Eriol whispered, "I don't mind losing a few teeth to your brother or Syaoran because I think I want you."

Sakura giggled lightly as she removed his hand from her face. "Eriol," she pronounced his name slowly and softly. "What kind of flowers do you like?"

"Me—I love all kinds of flowers," he said, meanwhile looking down at their hands and twining their fingers together, "But my favorite are the pink blossoms that grow in trees. I love _Sakura_."

"I love _Sakura_, too!" Syaoran shouted as he pounced between them and faced Sakura.

Sakura blinked in surprise at Syaoran's red face. Steam puffed out of his ears. "Didn't you say you like peonies?" She squeaked.

Syaoran's mouth flopped opened and closed a few times like a fish's.

"Syaoran means to say he loves peonies and only likes _Sakura_," Eriol drawled.

"Shut up, Flap-jock!"

Eriol responded by winking at his cousin. "You have every right to be jealous, Cute Cousin. It sounded like Sakura wanted to give me flowers."

Syaoran's anger peaked. He grabbed Eriol by the collar. Once again Sakura mediated by grabbing Syaoran's arm and pulled him away with as much might as she could muster.

"Touché," Eriol said, suddenly wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist before she threw herself at Syaoran again. She had a way with Syaoran that seemed to always cover his true infuriating self. It was fun to see Syaoran be Syaoran, but as long as Sakura intervened the flame of fun was doused.

"Let's go somewhere else," Eriol suggested to Sakura.

She shook her head at him and told him she wanted to speak to Syaoran alone for a minute. Being the gentleman that he was, Eriol kissed her hand and left them along.

Seconds after Eriol faded away, Sakura turned to stare at Syaoran crossly. "I'm angry with you."

He crossed his arms. "Do I care?"

"Of course not," she cried, turning away from him and starting on the path at a furious pace. "You don't care at all!"

Syaoran followed her. "You seemed to care that I don't care, though."

"Stop following me. I'm done talking to you," she muttered, not even sparing him a glance.

He caught up to her, so that he flanked her. He spoke quietly, "I'm not done talking to you." He turned her around and held her by her elbows. For a while Syaoran gazed at her in awe. For the first time, he saw the spirit flickering in her bright green eyes as clear as the everglades of his hometown. He wondered if he had been the source to her growth, openness, and acceptance.

"What were their names?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh? Who?" She sputtered.

"The girls who dissed you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Those twits are wrong about you. You're not what they say you are or what they say you look. Understand?"

Sakura turned her head to gaze at him tenderly. "I-I'm not?"

"Of course not!" He shouted, throwing his hand in his messy hair expressing how flustered he was, "You're everything but ugly."

She smile slowly. "What about the things you said about me? How real were they?"

"I—" Syaoran paused to take a deep, shuddering breath. "I take back what I said about you. You're not stupid or mechanical."

Her smile grew wider and she leaned forward to peck him lightly on the cheek. "You don't need to know their names. They're all married now and probably have different names."

"I still want to know, so I can give them a piece of my mind."

Her hands braced her hips. "I don't want to tell you. Besides I'm still mad at you for jumping on Eriol earlier."


	16. Downgraded to a Suitor

**This the second chapter of 12/05/08 update. If you have not read 15, please go back and do so.**

* * *

_Simply Plain and Simple_

16. Downgraded to a Suitor

Fujitaka's son was the first to leave after dinner. Strange enough, Syaoran Li rose from the table and excused himself a minute after Toya. Sakura, who was sitting across from Syaoran and beside Eriol, looked up at Syaoran, startled. Syaoran stared back at her for a minute, his amber eyes reassuring before he set his napkin on his empty plate. As the two of them exchanged looks, Eriol leisurely snaked his arm over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura broke eye contact. Syaoran kept his mouth tightly shut as the muscle in his jaw twitched. He needed to talk to his mother about the seating arrangement after he dealt with the Kinomoto son first.

He walked off without another word. Toya Kinomoto had not walked far. He moved at an idle pace and Syaoran quickly grasped the opportunity.

"Toya Kinomoto!"

Toya froze. Then, in slow motion, he turned with a glare that burned. "What do you want, Li?"

"You better start calling me Syaoran."

"Why should I do that?" He growled the question.

"Because you're sister will marry into the Li name. It would be too confusing if you go on calling…"

"Arg! I don't want to hear it, Brat! Don't remind me!"

"I don't care," Syaoran replied, "just hear me out."

"Why?!"

"Because we have one thing in common. We both really care about her."

Toya stilled his shaking hands and gave Syaoran a blank stare.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran took a step forward. "It is her wish that we at least come to a truce." Syaoran's hand came out.

Toya stared at him and grunted. He took Syaoran's hand and shook once withdrawing almost immediately. "Look, Brat… I promised I'd try, but it doesn't mean I like you."

"That's good," Syaoran said with a grin. "I don't like you either."

"If all goes well and she's actually okay with it, you better take care of her."

"I will… Better than you ever could."

In the shadow of a pillar, Sakura listened with bated breath. Did her ears deceive her? Syaoran getting along? Toya shaking hands? Toya accepted? Syaoran cared about her? Her thought were scrambled with the thumping of her pounding heart.

"There you are, Sakura!" Cried the old governess.

Sakura paled and pressed her hands to her face in horror. Her cover was blown and she could see Syaoran rounding the pillar to stare at her.

"You're mother wishes to speak with you in her private rooms."

"Right!" Sakura shouted, passing Syaoran, and completely relieved that the governess was going to pull her away from this embarrassing situation.

Syaoran's hand on her shoulder stopped her from going further. Cool amber met surprised emerald. "Tell her to wait a while. I'll escort her there shortly," Syaoran said, still holding Sakura's wide eyes with his deep gaze.

"I'll give you two a few minutes, but I tell you, Syaoran, it will not be necessary to escort Sakura. Your own mother wishes to speak with you in the privacy of her rooms as well. Mind the both of you, as soon as possible," she called just before disappearing around the corridor.

After the governess left, Syaoran spoke to Sakura, "your brother just left for his room. And I catch you eavesdropping."

She was about to speak in her defense, but Syaoran swallowed her words with a flaming kiss to her mouth. She parted her lips and closed her eyes savoring the moment. Just as she was getting used to it, Syaoran pulled away. "I missed out on dessert to catch up with your brother." He ran his tongue against the wall of his cheeks. "Chocolate ice cream. My favorite."

Muddled, Sakura stumbled away from him. "I have to go see my mother. You best be on your way as well, My Lord." She hurried away at a sprint. Syaoran did not see the silly smile that she wore as she rushed down the hall, heart racing and blood pounding beneath her skin.

Nadeshiko was reclining in her cushioned chair, perusing her favorite novel.

"You called for me?" Sakura breathed.

Nadeshiko looked up and smiled. "Indeed, I did. I wanted to know how you're feeling."

"I-I am feeling just fine," she stammered, confused.

Nadeshiko motioned Sakura sit next to her. "Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"You were with Syaoran a moment ago, were you not?"

Her daughter's rose tinted cheeks answered the question for her.

"Tell me. Does he hurt you in any way at all?"

Startled, she answered that question too quickly, "No…"

"What do you think of him?"

"I can't say…"

Nadeshiko sighed. "If you're that unsure, I hope this piece of news does not shock you."

Sakura calmed her fluttering heart by taking a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Eriol will be courting you."

Sakura jolted in surprise. "He what?"

In another room, there was a crash and a loud, furious voice yelling. Syaoran had thrown a vase against the wall and screamed at his pacified mother. "No!" he screamed. "Not Hirigazawa! I will castrate him if he even thinks about trying!"

Yelan sighed. "Syaoran, I told Eriol it's alright since I've seen nothing blooming between you and Sakura. You should be fine with this because it shouldn't bother you who courts Sakura."

"Fine with it! Fine with it?" He huffed

"It's not like…"

"You gave him permission!"

"She's a prospective bride to everyone. You're just another suitor. I did not have to permit Eriol. I only told him that his chances of winning her heart could be as good as yours. If he wants to court Sakura, he can. Who am I to say he can't?"

"No!" Syaoran screamed. He left the room stomping and slamming the door shut so hard it would have made a person cringe.

However, Yelan was still completely pacified as she stared at the door inattentively. "Oh my. Nadeshiko won't be happy about the vase."


	17. Championed

**Chapters 17 and 18 updated July 7, 2009.**

17. Championed

Bright and early, Syaoran threw the doors to the garden open. Sakura and Eriol were outside, but the only one who seemed alarmed at all was Sakura.

"You!" Syaoran roared.

"Me?" Eriol replied, nonplussed.

"Get on the field!"

"Why in the world?"

Sakura just stood there, her hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me, Sweet Sakura! My cousin is being incoherent." He kissed her hand and moved to her face. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from proceeding.

"He isn't being incoherent. It's apparent he wants to fight," she whispered, horrified.

Sakura squealed in fright as she watched Syaoran grab Eriol by his elaborate collar. Syaoran had been roughly grabbing Eriol too much lately.

"You have dark circles under your eyes, Little Cousin. You did not sleep well," Eriol stated smoothly.

"Oh, go to hell, you pervert!" Eriol closed his eyes as he awaited Syaoran's raised fist to connect.

"Let go!" Sakura cried, her hands pulling Syaoran's fist back angrily. "You are being a child! You can't just go barging out here and disrupting the peace!"

"Yeah, boys," Toya said, entering the gardens. "Why don't you settle the score with a few games? I'll be the judge and winner can deal with the monster."

"I will not be auctioned off in a silly little tourney!" Sakura screamed as she swung her hand to knock her brother in the skull.

Toya ducked. "Oh it's nothing like that."

"I won't sit around watching you two get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Syaoran said, still glowering at Eriol. "I won't guarantee what happens to my opponent."

"You hear that, Monster?" Toya's sinister smile boiled her blood. "This is going to be a harmless little fight."

Toya was thinking the complete opposite. He was imagining how one of them would die, so he would only have to deal with one of them…

"I know what you're thinking," Sakura said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Over my dead body!"

Seeing as it really wasn't up to her whether or not the next coming event would take place, Toya turned to the men. "Would you boys agree, so we can get this started, please?"

"Agreed," Eriol and Syaoran called in unison.

As much as Sakura was against being the prize, it somehow turned out that way. If it was going to be a harmless little match-up she was going to be more sportsman-like and cheer for these idiots.

At the targets, Syaoran made the first hit to the bull's eye. Eriol's arrow splintered Syaoran's in half and took the spot. Toya declared Eriol winner.

Then, when they raced on horses, Eriol won by a horse's nose. Toya again declared Eriol the winner. At this point Sakura was clapping excitedly and chanting Syaoran's name with gusto.

When it came to the sword fight, Sakura was completely silent. She was terribly frightened.

Eriol waved at her and asked for a good luck token. Sakura handed her handkerchief to him, who bent over her hand in gratitude.

"Would you like a token?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran did not even look at her.

"It's not like it matters," he muttered.

Eriol turned his back to them and practiced his strokes.

"It's odd to have something for Eriol, but nothing for you."

"Look, I'll be fine."

"Something in me thinks differently," she confessed quietly.

His brows came together in a frown, but before he could unleash his anger out on her with a lash of hurtful words, he felt his sword drop. Sakura nudged it away and slowly drew him into her arms. He was, for a moment wrapped in her warmth, scent, and love. He felt loved. How could she do this to him? How could she have this much power over him that he couldn't even grip his sword properly when he was around her?

"Have fun. Good luck," he barely heard her whisper.

He stared at her blankly while she walked to her brother's side again. Syaoran's eyes filled with warmth when he saw them exchange a few words. Sakura stepped on her brother's toes and Syaoran watched all this in amusement.

"What a lady," Syaoran snapped back to attention. "It's a pity she favors the kind gentleman over you, Syaoran…"

Syaoran picked up his sword and 'clang!' Eriol raised his sword to block Syaoran's hit.

"Hey. I didn't say go!" Toya hollered at them.

Syaoran swung again, harder this time.

"You're going to lose it at this rate, Syaoran. You're going to lose what is most important to you," Eriol said, easily meeting Syaoran's heavy blows.

Syaoran roared and swung at Eriol's waist.

"And to think for a minute you cared enough to fight for what you want the most," Eriol murmured over Syaoran's heavy breathing.

Syaoran swung high. Eriol shifted his weight on his left leg and tangled his blade with Syaoran's blade. In one quick circle and twist Syaoran lost his sword in the air. It landed blade down on the other end. Eriol shifted his weight on the right and went in for the kill. As he moved closer and closer to his cousin he whispered, "Fight for love." Syaoran was frozen on the floor as he laid face down on the floor in humiliation. He felt Eriol's sword dallying in his hair. "You lose again, My Dearest Little Cousin. I hope you learned your lesson."

Gloating, Eriol spun his sword in the air and sheathed it in his belt again. He walked over to Syaoran's sword and heaved it out of the earth. He tossed it next to the fallen body of his opponent. A smirk on his face, he said, "That was about the worst shape I've ever seen you in, Syaoran. You can't expect to win like that."

Syaoran's balled up fists pushed against the ground to bring himself up to his knees again. Sakura was hurrying towards him, but Eriol stepped in her path.

The sun's rays played on the panes of his spectacles as he bowed. "Well, My Dearest. Look at the outcome."

"Must you flirt so much, Eriol?" She asked, glancing back at Syaoran now and then. Syaoran was watching them with revulsion. "You've really outdone it this time, Eriol."

"Do you mean to say you don't appreciate the outcome of this match?" Eriol asked, his light smile vanishing. Eriol touched and fingered a piece of her hair. Then, he stepped into her personal space to be closer to her. Sakura was not looking at him anymore as she was still completely drawn to the man on the ground.

Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. He ran back into the house.

"Hey! Brat! You forgot your sword! Braaaaaaaat!!!!" Toya held the weapon up and turned half way to Sakura and Eriol. "That Brat's in a hurry. Would one of you return this to him? I kind of promised Mother that I would go see around this hour."

"I'll do it." Sakura volunteered, snatching the sword's hilt from Toya. "I don't think Eriol will be safe around him," she sighed dejectedly.


	18. Plan B Stick to Plan B!

**Chapters 17 and 18 updated July 7, 2009.**

18. Plan B—Stick to Plan B!

Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Toya, Yelan, Meiling, and Eriol sat in one quiet study. This was the meeting that Toya mentioned about attending earlier.

Yelan clapped her hands urgently. "Eriol, update pronto."

"This is sick," Toya muttered. "I can't believe I agreed to this! I think this is sick! I feel like gagging." Nadeshiko gave a gentle pat to her son's cheek.

"There was no exchange of loving words between both subjects," Eriol reported.

Toya started making choking noises as he grasped his throat with both hands. Nadeshiko brusquely brushed her hand to the back of his head to shut him up.

Mother and son glared at each other for a while, before Toya gave in to exasperation. Reluctantly bending to his mother's side, Toya pointed out that Syaoran left his sword behind. That was when Sakura decidedly volunteered to return it.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Yelan sighed. "Returning something to someone doesn't mean anything!"

"Well, she blushed when I suggested that she cared about him." Meiling offered.

"She blushes at a cute puppy!" Toya shouted.

"But it doesn't mean she's not in love with it, right?" Meiling countered.

Everyone turned to give her a weird look.

She shrugged. "What? She could be in love with someone else; even a dog."

"That's it! I mean, not the dog, Meiling… She must have met someone at the convention," Yelan suggested in horror.

"My sister does not go goo-goo eyed over good-looking bastards." Toya rolled his eyes.

Fujitaka chimed in. "Bottom line, you two had your eyes glued on them the whole time. There wasn't a moment they were with someone else for longer than a minute."

"Yes, but we can't chance our instincts. It's time for Plan B," Nadeshiko declared.

"What's plan B?" Meiling, Fujitaka, and Toya all asked at once.

"It will clear up everything. We will expose their feelings," Nadeshiko explained, rubbing her fingers together in anticipation.

"I wish we didn't have to resort to this…" Yelan said, massaging her fingers to her temple. "It wouldn't be so difficult if your daughter wasn't so withdrawn."

"Hey, your son isn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows. He could be a little more approachable."

Yelan stood with her hands on her hips. "Are you saying my son isn't perfect because of _me_?"

Nadeshiko waved the tall woman to be seated again. "Stop making a scene and settle down. It's like watching an older female version of your son acting up."

"Hey! What about you? Look at how Sakura turned out!"

Wide eyes bounced from one woman to the other as the two of them argued openly.

"How is that my fault? I have to replace the vase your son broke. I didn't think I would be saying this at this age, but you should keep a watchful eye on your children, Yelan."

"You said the vase was nothing!"

"I lied to make you not worry. I kind of regret it now."

Yelan turned livid. "Hey, I forgave you for that evening dress I let you borrow and you never returned! Say we're even!"

Nadeshiko stood, "I returned that!"

"Then why isn't it in my closet? It just sprung to life and walked out?"

"Knowing you, you probably lent it to someone else and lost it that way."

"Why, you forgetful, little—"

"Who are you calling forgetful?" Nadeshiko screamed, emerald eyes shimmering with fury.

"Ladies!" Fujitaka spoke in his calm nature. "Please, I'm sure…"

"Sure what? Sure your wife is the perfect little lady, Fujitaka?" Nadeshiko demanded, turning on her best friend's husband.

"Leave him alone," Nadeshiko warned.

"Isn't it splendid that you have your husband to let loose on a poor old widow?!"

"You make me sound like the villain when you're the one who started this!"

Yelan laughed. "I'm to blame again? Me?"

"You don't know anything! You make me so mad, Yelan!"

"Oh, grow up! I thought we were all adults here."

"Get out!" Nadeshiko shouted with a stomp of her foot. Both her husband and son gripped her by the shoulders.

"OUT!"


	19. On the Other end of the Bend

**Chapters 19 and 20 updated July 16**

...

**"2 more chapters to go!" - MW**

19. On the Other end of the Bend

Sakura knocked twice on Syaoran's door. When he didn't answer on the third attempt, Sakura just let herself in.

"Did I say you could come in?"

Sakura looked over to the window, where Syaoran's profile was outlined by the sunlight.

"You didn't answer."

"So you think you can just waltz right in," he stated, glowering at her.

He meant to be intimidating, Sakura knew that much, but she remained firm anyway. "I came to return your sword."

"The hell with it."

"I wish you would watch what you say."

"I will not watch what I say around you or anyone else for that matter. Keeping his tongue tied up is what idiotic morons like Hirigazawa do. I won't be measured against that low life!"

"You lost because you fought out of anger," Sakura said matter-of-fatly. Her eyes landed on the sword's scabbard. She slid the sword back in, forcefully.

"How would you know about that?" He quietly asked as his eyes followed her every move.

"You were swinging wildly. You swung way too high and dropped all your defenses. It was going to only be a matter of time. Eriol had you right where he wanted you."

"Eriol this, Eriol that. Why don't you make Eriol your husband, then?!"

"I might as well," she grumped, eyeing him carefully. Her eyes showed a degree of challenge and curiosity for such a sample of a bold statement coming from her fiancé.

"Fine," He grumbled, breaking eye contact with her, reluctantly, if she cared to shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine?" She murmured.

"Isn't that what you really want anyways?"

"What. I. Want."

"What are you now? A puppet?"

"Instead of being rude to me again, why don't you be truthful to yourself? Eriol mentioned you not getting enough sleep. How can that be?" She asked quietly.

"Don't ask," was his answer, as gruff as usual.

"If I'm with Eriol, from now on, you won't interfere?"

"That's what you both prefer, right?"

"Okay," she said with finality. With that simple word said, she just walked out the way she came, shutting the door behind her.

Syaoran growled at the closed door and cried out, "you were supposed to say no. You were supposed to make me happy!" He jumped onto his bed and started beating himself with the pillows.


	20. House of Crazies

**Chapters 19 and 20 updated July 16**

20. House of Crazies

"Syaoran, this house is going crazy!" Meiling wailed as she barged into her cousin's room without knocking like all the other times she needed and wanted to get a point across. Syaoran was lying on his backside, staring up at the ceiling. He looked pretty spaced out.

"Am I in the right room? Is that you, Syaoran?"

"Shut up." He turned away from her after the rude reply.

"Phew! You're still normal unlike the rest of this house." She took a seat on the edge of his bed. "First, it was Auntie going ballistic on Nadeshiko, then Sakura and who knows what…"

At the mention of the third person on Meiling's list, Syaoran bolted upright. "What's wrong with her; Eriol?"

"Heck, no! She was upset about something. Kind of spacey and quiet. Kind of like you, except walking and utterly polite, nonetheless quiet."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine. She's usually quiet anyway, but today she seemed a lot less festive, which is strange you know?"

"I'd thought she would be with Eriol."

"Are you serious? Come on! Isn't it obvious that she's crazy about you? She gets all jumpy when you're around!" Because of the blank look that Syaoran gave her, she paused. Her jaw dropped in realization. "You—what did you say to her?"

Syaoran turned his poker face away from her.

"Syaoran… What did you say to her?!"

When he answered her with a whole load of quiescence, she raised her voice again. "It doesn't help the situation when she's actually upset with you! Both your respectable mothers are already breaking up over silly arguments! You're adding a new stress factor to your relationship with Sakura!"

"Stop screaming at me!"

"Maybe if you apologize and at least fix this on thing, I will!"

"I don't know what she wants. Hell, I've never had to think about what a girl wants in my life. And I hate to be sentimental, but… Do you think she might like sentimentality?"

"Sure, sure! Ladies like that kind of stuff!"

Syaoran hit his fist in his palm. "Then, let's go buy it immediately."

"Genius! Pure genius!"

His cousin's input was of little importance to him, but it did properly inflate his ego a tad.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Syaoran rolled the velvet box between his fingers as he walked the hall with Meiling. The two of them were walking when suddenly Sakura and Eriol came out of a side door. Eriol formerly bowed to a glaring Syaoran and a snickering Meiling before he took his leave.

"Hey, Sakura! Having a little fun with Eriol?" Meiling playfully chuckled.

Sakura smiled at Meiling. Evidently she avoided making eye contact with Syaoran, but to be safe from her eyes, Syaoran tucked sentimentality away in his pocket.

"Where you off to?" Meiling asked wearing her cheerful smile, after Sakura briefly greeted them.

"I've been feeling ill at ease, so I'm going out to the gardens," she said.

"Can we come?"

"No… I mean, I'm sorry Meiling," Sakura rushed pass them and hurried off.

After the girl disappeared, Meiling turned on her cousin. "I hope you're satisfied. This is all your fault."


	21. The Key

**Final Update July 28 Chapters 21, 22, & 23**

21. The Key

Yelan sat on one end of the long table while Nadeshiko took the other end. They sat alone, in complete silence. It was a deathly silence.

Sakura stood behind the door as she peered at them surreptitiously.

"It's rather quiet today," Syaoran whispered beside her.

Sakura's green eyes filled with alarm.

"Syaoran is that you?" Yelan called. "Come in and have dinner!"

Syaoran straightened and prepared to enter, but Sakura pulled him back and he lost his balance. He bumped into her and she fell backwards. "You okay?" He asked, catching her before she hit the floor. Amazing reflexes. Even as he fell, he somehow twisted his body around to catch both of them.

"It is awfully quiet," she quivered. "Why aren't the rest of them here? Where are Meiling and your sisters?"

"They said something about wanting to have dinner in their rooms rather than showing up to battle it out with the elders."

"What do you think that means?"

"—Sakura? Is that you, Darling? What are you doing out there? Come in!" Nadeshiko called. Sakura recoiled.

"I had to see how serious this business with our bickering folks really is," Syaoran spoke softly.

Her face paled. "Friends shouldn't fight."

"It happens."

Sakura picked herself up. "I will help them."

"Alright, I'll help, but before we go in—

"Syaoran! Get in here!"

"—Tell me—

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to walk in, but Syaoran's hand on her waist stopped her.

"Are you angry with me?"

Sakura pursed her lips and frowned at him. "I really can't be I guess." Then her bottom lip quivered. "I don't want us to be like them."

"You don't have worry about that," Syaoran assured her. Then, taking her hand, they walked in. Their mothers glared at them as they entered.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" Both mothers simultaneously asked.

"Sorry," they both answered between their teeth.

"Sit down," Nadeshiko ordered. She waved her hand to the two empty seats at the middle of the table. Sakura and Syaoran took their seats stiffly, looking back and forth at the two women. Sparks flew between their mothers.

"Now, Syaoran…"

"Yes Mother?"

"Tell the kind lady on the other end that the reason why the rest of the family is not with us this evening is because they retired early."

"Mother, why don't you just directly tell her yourself?"

"Sakura," Nadeshiko sent a pompous look to her timid daughter, "tell the lovely lady back there that I know that they have retired early."

"Mother, don't be silly. I'm sure she heard you from this distance."

Syaoran slowly stood. "Look, let's all get along and enjoy supper."

"I've really lost my appetite," Yelan announced.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Nadeshiko lashed.

At her mother's outburst, Sakura stood as well. "There is no need to raise our voice. I agree with Syaoran. We should just enjoy supper and let misunderstandings slide."

Yelan ignored Sakura and answered Nadeshiko in a brutish manner. "How should I put this to you plainly? I mean I cannot have to be under the same roof and having dinner with the likes of you."

"Alright! You have long outlasted your stay here," Nadeshiko remarked, eyes downcast.

"Wait, Mother!" Sakura called, frantically clutching onto Syaoran's sleeve for support.

"Oh, we certainly have! My family will be off by tomorrow afternoon. I will give notice to all of them, don't you fret."

"You're son will not be marrying my daughter, then?"

"Absolutely not! The Kinomotos are a foul bunch!"

"Mother, watch what you say!" Syaoran warned her.

However, Nadeshiko and Yelan rowed on as if they were the only two people in the room.

Nadeshiko raised her steak knife threateningly. "I would never marry my daughter off to a Li. All of you have hearts of ice!"

Sakura slammed her fist on the table, frustration having gotten the better of her. Unfortunately, the motion tipped her glass. The juice in the fallen glass dripped on Syaoran's pants. The frustration on her face slowly vanished as she reached for a towel.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in distress.

"Look at her! Every one of them is clumsy," Yelan spat.

Sakura dropped the towel before she could even start to help Syaoran clean up. Her face fell and she staggered backwards. Reflexively, Syaoran pulled her hand and brought her close to his side.

"That is it! The line is drawn here! I will not let you belittle her that way, Mother!"

"Young man, we are leaving tomorrow and nothing is stopping us!"

Syaoran felt Sakura being yanked away from him by Nadeshiko. The feeling was worse than being naked in front of fifty million people.

"Come with me, Sakura. You're going to bed. I don't want you near him anymore."

"Yeah, you better keep her away from him," Yelan seethed. Nadeshiko had already exited with her daughter.

"Mother, what have you done? She's your best friend."

"Correction; she once was my best friend. Now, I don't want you rendezvousing with Sakura, understand? Don't complicate matters."

Syaoran slammed his fists on the table in rage. He was all alone in the dinning room, seeing as everyone had already dismissed themselves. Just when he thought he could fix everything, he watched his plans shatter right before his tormented eyes. Life was really unfair.

Deep in the confines of his gloomy room, Syaoran rested in the armchair. He had his eyes closed.

"It's getting late. Sleep or you won't be able to see her in the morning," Meiling whispered into the gloom.

"Bug off. I'm not in the mood to deal with annoying cousins."

"Then, I guess I'll take this note from Sakura back to her room and tell her you weren't interested…"

"Wait!" Syaoran stood. "Give it to me!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun would peek from behind the horizon in an hour to mark the first light of dawn. And Syaoran and Sakura faced each other in the garden.

"It was funny and out of the ordinary. I had to sneak away without letting the governess notice," Sakura smiled mysteriously. "I've never had a reason to sneak around." Sakura exhaled in frustration and brushed her fingers at her golden red bangs. "Our mothers can be a bit childish at times. Nonetheless, it's quite obvious they still have a fondness for each other. They might not show it, now…"

"You talk too much."

His comment stilled her and her lips stopped moving.

"Keep talking. This is probably going to be our last conversation. My mother is as stubborn as an old mule."

She pursed her lips and stared up at him.

"Keep talking. I need to memorize your voice," he urged with quiet regard.

Her eyes widened. "Syaoran… You didn't sleep at all."

"You didn't either."

"I spent all hours recalling all the time I spent with Meiling and Eriol…" Syaoran grunted at the mention of Eriol's name, "and you."

"Even me," he repeated cynically. "That's very hard to believe."

"Let's not be like our mothers. Let us part believing that friendship is one of the greatest gifts in life," she said as she dug into her purse. She took out a few dried flower petals in a jar and extended the item to him.

"They're naturally scented. The scent will remind you of this garden." Next she took out a dagger cased in a gold metal cast. "This is for protection. It matches the suit you wore in your duel with Eriol. You're initials are engraved on the handle."

Syaoran turned the knife over in his hand and admired it.

"A yellow rose for you," Sakura said putting the rose over the dagger in his palm.

"Our time together is like a rose…" Syaoran started.

"But eventually it expires," Sakura sighed.

"You didn't let me finish, but you put it quite eloquently."

"It would never have worked out."

"Yes," Syaoran agreed, bowing his head to her. He fished through his pockets. "Meiling and I went out and bought you something. It was her idea, so thank her before we leave."

He opened the velvet box and took out a necklace. The pendant was a small key and engraved on the key were the words 'KEY TO MY HEART.' Sakura held it up to her eyes as Syaoran started scratching his scalp.

"Corny inscription. It came with it, but we just thought it was perfect for you."

Sakura cast him a demure look. "It's beautiful. I shall cherish it like I shall cherish the memory of our time together."

"You've really changed," he muttered.

"Me?" Sakura pointed to her own face suavely. "This is the real me. The one who has changed is you. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your shoulders are more relaxed and you look much affable now." She smiled at him, but face-faulted and dropped her head in embarrassment when she realized that she had openly complimented him.

"I'll remember you said that about me."

"Also remember to smile more often, too."

'Only for you,' he thought.

"And practice cordial speech. You're doing a great job right now. Even though it doesn't suit your personality, it suits the situation. I'm sure your future bride will appreciate it."

"Hey."

She looked away from the bushes to stare at him. Her green eyes flowed with curiosity.

"To hell with women. They're all idiots."

She frowned. "I resent that."

"Do I look like I care that you do?"

Sakura brushed him off. "You're just a little upset. Grumpy because you haven't slept much."

Syaoran set on his most serious face. "I mean it." His eyes followed her fingers tightening over his gift.

"Let us not be like our mothers and part with harsh words." She bumped shoulders with him. "Let's not be monsters."

"You're already a monster. Your brother says so and that's one thing he says that I can agree with. Anyways," he paused, stepping away from her to shield his field, "it doesn't matter how I treat you. It doesn't matter anymore because we won't ever see each other again."

"You," she stammered, "you're a—you big hypocrite!"

"That the best you got, Kinomoto? Mother was right about you bunch. None of you have worked a brain cell in all these years."

She sneered at him. "Harsh parting words…"

"All reserved for you. With other women it's going to be different, I assure you."

"I'm angry, but I don't resort to bashing people no matter how angry I get. Good bye and good riddance, Syaoran Li!" She turned her back to him and ran into her house again.

"Coward!" His shout echoed in her flight.

When she didn't even look back and glare reproachfully at him, Syaoran felt his chest clench. Why was it so difficult to breathe?


	22. Straight from the Horse's Mouth

**Final Update July 28 Chapters 21, 22, & 23**

22. Straight from the Horse's Mouth

"Pssst, Sakura."

Sakura stopped in her steps and glanced about her.

"In here."

Sakura looked into one of the doors that stood ajar.

"Mei—" Sakura shrieked as Meiling yanked her by the arm into the room. For a second Sakura thought that her arm was going to pop right out of its socket.

"Shhhhh… Sakura, whisper."

"What's going on, Meiling? Shouldn't you be heading home? I thought you were leaving."

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well. I thought I should say good bye to my best friend first."

Sakura smiled. "Good bye, Meiling."

Meiling squeezed the other girl's shoulder. "Did Syaoran talk to you?"

It was then that Sakura turned her head away.

"Oh just great! What did that idiot say to you this time? Do you want me to knock some sense into him?"

Sakura put her hands together and placed them near her quiet heart. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Nothing really mean. Just very Syaoran-like."

"That moron!"

"Before you go, Meiling, I need to thank you for the necklace. I love it."

"What necklace?" The brunette with the pigtails stopped short and shook her head in disbelief. "That liar! It was his idea and he picked it out himself!"

"What? But he said… He said…"

"He's a liar."

"The inscription…"

"Oh, what was it? He wouldn't tell me when I asked. He seemed opt to keep the request to himself and the jeweler."

"It was his request…" Sakura murmured distantly to herself.

Meiling watched as her friend's face contorted in pain. Before she could even say another word about her infuriating cousin, Sakura had taken off from the room.


	23. Last Chance

**Final Update July 28 Chapters 21, 22, & 23**

23. Last Chance…

Syaoran sat in the carriage he came in and now was about to leave in. Straight faced, he listened to the muffled commotion outside. After about a few minutes, he felt the carriage shake and grumble as two women stepped in.

First, his mother took her place across from him. Then, his sister got in beside him.

"Syao-ran!" Fei mei squealed. "Looks like I'm riding home with you and Mother."

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched and he slid closer to his side automatically. "Meiling has no respect for my requests. That girl will not be riding with us," Yelan said quietly, without looking at either one of them, which meant only one thing; punishment.

"I thought it was because you were worried she would injure Syaoran," Fei mei announced thoughtfully, showing off her cute pout. "I mean, she came out of her room screaming about ripping Brother's head off for…"

"Silence," Yelan snapped.

Fei mei bit her lower lip. As the seconds ticked by, her face grew redder and redder. The carriage started.

Syaoran stared down at the gifts in both his hands; In his left hand he held the knife and in his right hand he held the flower petals. Unexpectedly, the rough carriage ride tossed red-faced Fei mei into his lap. He threw his hands up in the air and shouted at her. "Get off of me!"

Fei mei turned her face up to meet his eyes. "Aww… Did a girl give you those?"

"Get off," he said again through gritted teeth.

"If you don't want to go just say something," Fei mei grumbled as she rose. Then, she reached out and pinched his pink cheek. "You're silly when you're in love, Little Brother."

"If you are still thinking about that petty girl, I advise you to block out such fantasies. I've already had enough of that household," Yelan uttered, coolly.

"Why do you have to be so brash?!" Syaoran got to his feet, ablaze eyes pierced his mother.

"Syaoran!!!" It was not Yelan, who screamed his name. Syaoran stuck his head out and saw Sakura leaning out of her balcony with her arms stretched. Two maids had her by the waist and arms as she struggled against them.

"Syaoran, wait! Please, wait," Sakura wailed in desperation.

Syaoran scowled. Without a second thought, he threw the door open and jumped out of the moving carriage. He pushed pass the startled Kinomoto family and sprinted into the main hall.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura lay in her bed, shedding endless tears. A maid was running her hand through Sakura's hair to sooth her.

"Would you like something to eat, Sweetheart? It will ease some of your pain. Look on the bright side; you still have Lord Eriol Hiragazawa at your beck and call. That man would do anything, everything for you."

Sakura gripped the pendant dangling around her neck as another round of silent tears washed her face.

"Poor, Miss."

The crying somewhat subsided. "I need to see Syaoran," Sakura exclaimed, hopping from her bed and darting to the room that faced the main entry.

The maid was hot on her trail. She called on another maid to tag along, afraid that if she lost Sakura, Toya or Nadeshiko would wring her neck.

Sakura slammed her way up the balcony and hurled herself at the railing, screaming at the moving carriages. Just as she saw his head poke out of the first carriage, the maids tangled themselves around her shoulders, wrists, and waist in a failed attempt to quiet her. Resilient, she only tugged harder and begged louder for Syaoran not to leave. When she saw him respond by jumping out and running through her startled parents to get her, she exploded with excitement. He looked like a hero coming to her rescue. Sakura threw her dignity and caution out the window, ignoring the maids who surrounded her and ran to meet up with her hero.

Syaoran ran, mentally calling her name over and over again. He simply followed her cries for him, swerving through the halls to meet her. "Stop running, Sakura!" He finally ordered when he realized that the two of them were probably running around in circles. He followed her hiccups and sniffles and found her standing alone her fists to her eyes.

He sighed her name in relief and she looked up at him, startled to discover that he had found her so quickly. At the sight of him her eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth lifted. They both reached each other and joined by linking their hands together. Syaoran was his usual austere self and she knew she probably looked like her usual balling cry baby self. Emotion welled up in her emerald eyes and the beating of her heart quickened. Syaoran remained holding her hand like it was delicate glass.

"Let's go," he said his hold on her tightening.

Sakura tugged him back. "I'm being chased and that's the way I came."

She pointed one way and smiled at him. "Let's go lock ourselves up in one of the guest rooms. That should stall them long enough…"

She pulled him along and led him into an empty room. After practically shoving Syaoran into the room, Sakura slammed the door lock. "This will hold them off a bit," she said, leaning her head against the door.

Syaoran hated staring at her back so long. "Running doesn't make us cowards. I'm sorry I called you dumb again." Sakura's muscles turned to jelly as she felt him hug her from behind. It wasn't the first time he was gentle with her, but to be sincere and apologize was what shocked her. Something was probably chewing up that dark, evil Syaoran and tossing him to the corner.

Sakura lovingly placed her hands over his arms. "Why did you tell me Meiling picked out the present even though it was you? Is it because you hate showing me your soft side? Am I so plain that I don't deserve a gift from the Great Syaoran Li?"

His arms around her dragged her up against him. "It's simply more that I wanted you to hate me, so you wouldn't remember and… It wouldn't hurt so much when I'm gone."

Sakura finally turned in his arms to lean the side of her face against his shoulder. Her hands rested against his hard chest. "It hurts to even think about the lies and hurtful things you said about me. You helped me up, but took the pleasure of trampling all over me."

"That won't happen as often."

She laughed. "As often?"

"Hey, you trampled over my feelings, too. What were you doing with Hirigizawa? How do you think that makes me feel?"

Her arms circled his neck. "You're right. I've been inconsiderate."

"Damn right!"

She laughed, holding back her happy tears.

"Open the door!" Toya's scream broke the contact between the two.

Syaoran moved to the side window and looked out. He found a vine.

"Sakura over here," he whispered, motioning her forward.

"I'll climb down first. Than, I'll catch you at the bottom."

"I can climb," Sakura retorted.

"Not with what you're wearing. If you want your honor intact you'll take my advice and just jump."

Sakura looked down at her night dress that she hadn't bother changing out of that morning when she knew Syaoran was leaving. Her cheeks turned a faint pink. She puffed up her face in irritation.

"Not fair. I hate seeming like a helpless pet…"

Syaoran reached the bottom and laughed at her. "You're not a pet to me, so trust me, Sakura. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sakura jumped that four meter height without hesitating and Syaoran caught her. It wasn't a great landing, though. Syaoran almost fell backward, but braced himself at the last minute by teetering several steps back. "Ha-ha, Hirigazawa. Eat that!"

"Who are you talking to?" Sakura questioned, humor shinning in those evergreen eyes of hers.

Syaoran stopped and studied her closely. They just stared at each other for a long minute, drinking in the moment.

"Are you going to put me down?"

"I don't feel like it," he smiled as he headed for the woods.

"Syaoran put me down or you'll strain yourself!"

At the edge of the woods he slowed. "No, Sakura," he murmured tenderly.

"I run faster than you. And at this rate you'll be out of breath before we reach the other end."

"What's at the other end?" Syaoran asked, steadying her in his arms.

Her answer came out giddily. "Our future."

"Oh, so you're thinking like me." He set her down and walked forward even as he talked. "…A little cottage by the edge of the forest away from our parents. We can have a little garden for your flowers."

Sakura took a hold of his hand. "Syaoran, you can be so sweet when you try."

He shrugged. "Our children will grow up in nature without facing the judgment and distaste of those folks in the towns."

"Does this mean you'll marry me?" Sakura asked timidly.

"I do believe that is Syaoran's line," Eriol's voice reverberated, bouncing off the trees. "Or mine to you, Sweet Sakura."

Sakura and Syaoran turned on their heels, startled to see Eriol leaning casually against a maple tree. He was not looking at them. His eyes seemed to be focused on the moss under his feet.

"Eriol, please don't tell anyone," Sakura pleaded.

"Don't grovel, Sakura. He'll only push your head into the dirt," Syaoran growled.

"I would never do that to my Sweet Sakura!" Eriol stated, flabbergasted that his cousin would even suggest such a thing. "And you shouldn't be so mean, Cute Cousin. All it takes is a call and they'll know exactly where the both of you are."

Syaoran groaned. "What do you want in exchange to keep your mouth shut?"

"Simple." Eriol chuckled. "A kiss from Sakura."

Sakura turned bright red, while Syaoran slumped against the nearest tree. "You're sick," Syaoran told him. "Don't kid yourself."

"Who's kidding?" Eriol grinned. He brushed his bangs back from his devilish eyes.

Sakura's feet crunching against the earth caused Syaoran's protective side to roar with life. He seized her by the shoulder and swung her around. Caught by surprised, she gasped as she lost her footing and slipped perfectly into his arms. Syaoran pulled her tightly against him and whispered to her. "I won't let it happen."

She combed her fingers through his hair. Affection radiated from her fingers and penetrated his skin, traveling through the blood in his veins. "It's alright, Syaoran. It won't mean anything."

Syaoran shook his head. "He's to keep his mouth and any other body part of his off of you…"

"I'm waiting," Eriol interrupted impatiently.

"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted, pulling away from Sakura slightly.

"Syaoran…" she whimpered, helplessly.

"It's not fair! This is just one of his disgusting, dirty little…"

Sakura's hands on his head shifted before tightening her hold. Syaoran paused in mid sentence and regarded her with passion.

"Why do you have to be so possessive at a time like this?!" She demanded.

"When have I never been possessive? You're the one who's always just—"

Without warning, she suddenly pulled his head down and locked their lips together. Never, in the entire universe, did two people fit so perfectly against each other. Syaoran accepted her kiss and forgot about Eriol's demand instantly. Her clumsiness was apparent as he felt her tongue timidly brush the tip of his before retreating back. When Syaoran felt her pulling away and unsealing the bond that she had started he took the initiative to deepen the kiss. He pressed her harder against him, so that her body was completely molded against his. She groaned, feeling the overflow of passion overwhelming her. After what seemed like eternity, but not long enough, common sense kicked in.

Sakura remembered their situation and began pushing at Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran took a final nip at her bottom lip, but did not budge an inch. It was like shoving an oak that was obviously deeply rooted. Sakura gave up pushing and Syaoran pulled away slightly, burying his face in her collar.

"I won't allow it," he breathed, his voice husky. "You don't kiss me like that and expect me to let you go."

Sakura exhaled rapidly. She could feel her entire being trembling.

"Are you done?" He asked her, warm breath caressing the sensitive skin over her fast pulse.

"Done?"

"Yeah. Done breathing?" He finished, looking at her face with those stern amber eyes.

She laughed lightly. "Yeah."

So, he kissed her again smothering her yelp. This time he worked to transfix her to the very core of his mind, heart, and soul. She tasted like honey and roses. His kiss and loving stroke to her cheek had her moving up for more.

"How's that for a show of love, Nade?"

"Well, it isn't an undying confession of love, but it's convincing enough, Yelan! Actions speak louder than words."

Sakura and Syaoran broke away. Sakura almost lost her footing if it weren't for Syaoran saving the day. The pair had to gather their wits together. At first, they were embarrassed, but that quickly vanished.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Nadeshiko, Yelan, and Fujitaka as they caught up with Eriol. "You guys aren't fighting anymore?"

Nadeshiko's eyes glowed with mirth, "We were never really fighting; just sticking with the plan to get the two of you to make your affair public."

Sakura shrieked in outrage. "Mother! You embarrass me!"

"There's also Eriol, Meiling, and Toya to blame for the embarrassment, Sakura." Nadeshiko said, giggling like a silly school girl.

"You involved them? So Eriol wasn't really courting me?"

"On the contrary I was courting you seriously. I would never pass up the opportunity to court such a stunning young lady," Eriol said with a wink in her direction.

"Of course he also enjoys aggravating Syaoran," Yelan added.

Eriol smiled. "You finally beat me at something, Syaoran. I don't understand it, but she picked you over me."

Syaoran grinned back. "I know."

A series of barking entered the scene. Toya and Meiling were running with a bunch of dogs on ropes.

"We brought the hounds…" Toya trailed off, noticing Syaoran and Sakura holding hands. "What in damnation happened?"

Yelan and Nadeshiko embraced each other and cried tears of happiness, "I'm sorry I said all those awful things about you! You're my best friend forever! Our children are getting married!"

Toya choked. "Brat, let go of my sister!"

Yelan gave Toya a cursory, but critical eye. "If you find that disturbing, I'm glad you missed the moment those two expressed their unconditional devotion."

Toya was about to get one of his dogs to sick Syaoran, but he stopped his command, bewildered by Yelan's words.

"Nooooooo!!!" Meiling shouted. "I missed their first kiss?"

"What?! You got Brat Germs in your system now?!"

Nadeshiko chided her son as Fujitaka took a hold of the dogs. The Li sisters who appeared out of no where started chanting about baby Sakuras and baby Syaorans. Ignoring their insane and anomalous family, Sakura and Syaoran pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other. Finally, they were together even though it did take a little manipulation and trickery to get it done.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone for reading. I'm just glad I finally finished word processing everything. Sorry if there were any typos. Anyway, review! I'm going to finish enjoying what's left of my summer. **

**... Coming Soon in September 2009...  
**

Untitled...

_He spoke with urgency, almost begging, through an unrecognizable rasp webbed with suffering. "Please, forgive her. Don't hate her." I remember my father's dying words; they must have been the only expressive words he has ever said to me in all the thirty-five years I have belonged to him..._

... That is an exerpt from my upcoming fic. The protagonist is Sakura and Syaoran's son. It's going to be a tear-jerker because it's a story based on a man, who is trying to reunite with the mother who abandoned him. Along the way, he learns the truth about what happened thirty-two years ago. The truth is revealed in the stories that his relatives provide him.


End file.
